Operation: Save Tony Stark
by SupernaturalDCS
Summary: A day after the demise of Loki, Stark & Rogers argue. But what happens when Stark is captured and eventually killed? What will happen when he changes into something new after the Tesseract is shoved in him? Will he be able to gain control? Will he be able to fight for Steve, or will he kill Steve? Will Steve figure it out? Or will Tony be a slave to the Tesseract forever? STONY, R?
1. Operation: Save Tony Stark begins

'_Stark, Fury's really mad at you right now he wants to know why you aren't at the board meeting'_ Natasha Romanov 's voice said through his comm system.

'Tell him to buzz off, I'm not coming in if he's mad' Tony replied, wincing as he moved his head to talk.

'_He'll bite my head off if I do'_ Natasha's voice protested.

'Well get Thor to do it' Tony replied and looked warily above him.

There was a brief huff and suddenly there was a change in voice, _'Iron Man, I will not do your human work for you'_

Thor.

Tony smiled, 'heya Mr Hammer man'

'_I am not in the mood for games,'_

'Damn and there was me thinking you were'

'_Stark, just get your ass here'_ Steve's voice said suddenly.

'No can do compadré'

'_Why not?'_ all three voices sounded at once.

'Because right now, I'm trapped under a lot of rubble, and hurt all over'

**2 hours earlier**

Tony Stark had just had an argument with Steve Rogers. It was about something petty. About how Tony was nothing like his father and never would be. It hurt Tony to hear those words come out of his hero's mouth. It hurt more than anyone would ever know. So with those words in mind, Tony suited up and flew around New York for an hour, ignoring every message he got from his friends and Dr. Fury. He flew to the desolate streets of New York. It had only been a day since Loki's army had been neutralised and most of the city's main structure was unstable, take the library for instance, that had been crushed by the chitauri.

'_Tony please answer' _Steve's voice pleaded over the comms.

'_Look Tony, Fury's called a meeting, something about a team building exercise, I do not see the point in it considering how we all worked yesterday, but he said we always need to be prepared and we should know each other inside out, look Tony, Tony please answer, please at least say you've got this message, just say something so I know you're there' _Steve's voice said over the line.

Tony shook his head, nope, he wasn't ready to face Steve yet, his hero, had yet again made him feel worthless and like a pile of crap. Tony thought that yesterday's comments were enough, but no apparently he was wrong. Being told you we're worthless is something Tony was used to growing up. He was bullied at MIT for being the youngest, he practically lived in the shadow of Captain America. His father would often like to remind him that Captain America was 10 times the man, literally and figuratively, than he would ever be. But he always looked up to Captain America, at first he thought it was just like how a person would look up to an older sibling, but as he got older, he realised it was much, much more. It was love, he'd fallen for the frozen super, for the man out of his time. And he vowed when the man woke up, he'd take care of him, maybe even be the one that Steve Rogers loved. But it didn't go to plan, instead Steve looked at him with disappointment in his eyes, and that crushed Tony. Oh boy did it crush him.

Tony was flying around inside a disused warehouse, wondering why the Avengers had to go on a team building exercise, the more he thought about it, the more weird it sounded, was Fury doing what he always did? Hiding the truth behind the lie. Was it the case of his secrets have secrets? Tony hoped not, because if it were the case then that meant that someone was after the Avengers and thought that they'd all be weak from their fight yesterday.

Tony smiled, that was it, Fury was in fact lying.

Tony's smile faded as it dawned on him, _if someone was after us then wouldn't they be keeping a close eye on us, waiting until we were alone to strike?_

Just as Tony was about to fly out of the warehouse after feeling the un-nerving sense that someone was watching him. A bomb exploded, and he was reminded of his time in Afghanistan, but his vision soon blacked out and he became oblivious to the rubble and timber falling on him.

**Now**

'What do you mean Stark isn't here?' Dr Fury's voice said to the 6 people in the room.

Banner looked down, not wanting to get involved.

Thor pretended to be interested in his hammer, having no interest in being involved in Fury's rage.

Clint was too busy staring at Natasha to give a reason as to why Tony wasn't there.

But Steve and Natasha were listening and so when Steve said 'He stormed out of the Tower earlier'

Natasha quickly supplied 'I'll call him to tell him he's got to be here' and went out of the room and was followed by Steve and surprisingly Thor.

'Thor, Tony said you should tell Fury to buzz off'

Thor snatched the head set of Natasha and spoke into it, using his God voice.

Steve glanced guilty up at Natasha, 'it's my fault he's not here'

'What did he do this time?' Natasha smiled.

'Nothing, we just had an argument'

'What did he do?' Natasha repeated.

'Well actually I compared him to Howard,' Steve said and snatched the receiver of Thor before Thor broke it.

'Stark, just get your ass here' Steve said into it.

'_No can do compadré' _Tony's voice said.

Everyone had heard this as Steve had accidently pressed loudspeaker. So they all ended up saying 'Why not?' which bemused them at first but it quickly changed as they heard Stark's reason.

'_Because right now, I'm trapped under a lot of rubble, and hurt all over'._

'Stark, what happened, where are you and what do you mean by your trapped under rubble?' Steve said into the receiver, just as Clint opened the door. 'Stark's trapped?' he said, alerting Banner behind him.

'_Well genius, it's exactly what it means, by the way, Fury's lying, there's no team building thing, well there might be, but it's all a rouse, cause you see- ARGH GOD'_ Tony's voice screamed and the receiver crackled with static.

'Tony? TONY!' Steve shouted, 'Tony speak to me, Tony, TONY'

Upon hearing the commotion between his Avengers, Dr Nick Fury went into the corridor where they were all gathered, Agent Maria Hill was talking to Natasha when he got out.

'Agent, what the heck is up with the Avengers?'

'Sir, they've had word that Agent Stark is trapped'

'Trapped? Where?'

'They've lost contact with him sir'

'Sir, with all due respect, Tony said to us you were lying about a team building exercise, was he right?' Natasha Romanov asked.

Fury looked at his Avengers and nodded, 'there would've been an exercise for you, but we have recently been informed that one of Loki's helpers, was a super and had a grudge against Stark, something about killing his father or brother, one of the two, and we knew that most people had seen his plunge from the sky yesterday. So to keep him safe we thought it best if you all went away to a safe house. I thought you'd buy the team building thing, but Stark always could see through me'

'So, the Iron Man was right' Thor stated, 'then mustn't we find him now?'

'Hold on Thor' Agent Hill said, 'we need to pinpoint the area and make sure it is safe, we don't know if the perpetrator is there and looking for more of the Avengers'.

'Well what are we waiting for?' Steve said.

'You're right Captain, operation Save Tony Stark is a go' Natasha said.


	2. He has returned

Tony groaned. His whole body ached, he tried to move but it caused sharp jolts of agony to course through his system. His Iron Man suit was tarnished and he'd only just fixed it. Dammit. Tony, slowly opened his eyes to survey the damage done. From what he could tell, the whole building was just barley standing up, and what wasn't was on top of him, he tried to move but the rubble was too strong. He felt as though the Hulk had knocked him out after he'd drank 2 bottles of tequila. Tony moaned. He tried his comm system.

'Help' he croaked, 'please'

'JARVIS, are you there?'

'_Sir'_

'JARVIS, deploy system 2'

'_Sir, I regret I do not have enough energy for that'_

'Fury, tell, where' Tony's vision started to waver for the third time that day.

'_Sir?'_

'Avengers, where I am' Tony finally said and whimpered when weight on his stomach shifted. _Hang on, how can I feel it? Oh God, it's pierced the suit_ Tony thought as unconsciousness rolled over him again.

'Sir, we have an incoming message from Tony Stark' Agent Hill said.

'Play it' Fury barked.

Suddenly on the wall of the hellicarrier, Tony Stark's face appeared. It looked battered and worn. It was obvious that it was where Tony currently was.

'Help' Tony's voice croaked, 'please'. The voice sounded weak and scared over the video system.

'Agent Stark, do you copy' Fury said.

'JARVIS, are you there?' Tony's voice said, oblivious to the fact that most of S.H.I.E.L.D could see him.

_He must've installed a new system_ Dr Fury thought.

'_Sir'_ JARVIS' voice replied, filling the room with a soft, gentle voice.

'JARVIS, deploy system 2' Tony said.

Fury looked over at the Avengers, most specifically at Bruce, he knew what system 2 was.

'_Sir, I regret I do not have enough energy for that' _JARVIS replied, cool as ever.

'Fury, tell, where' Tony's voice murmured as the fight for consciousness became apparent.

'Get a trace on this now Agent Hill' Fury said as he thought that the video wouldn't last much longer.

'_Sir?'_

'Avengers,' Tony said and got Steve, Bruce, Barton, Natasha and Thor's attention, 'where I am' Tony finished and his eyes fluttered shut. No-one knew if he was alive or not.

Natasha quickly came to her senses, 'replay the video, and look into his eyes, you can see the outline of rubble, it looks fresh so triangulate it with any explosions or crashes in the city in the last 2 hours, if there's nothing, widen the search to the surrounding areas and so on until we find something'.

Fury smiled at the command, Natasha was a brilliant agent.

Bruce replayed the video and all the Avengers looked up close at Tony's eyes. Bruce highlighted the rubble and started the search.

'We should all suit up' Steve said 'if the enemy is still there, then we should be ready for them'.

Fury nodded to show his agreement, and Steve, Barton and Thor left. Thor at the moment was in his, 'try and blend in' clothes, as much as he enjoyed them, 'he was itching to get back into his uniform. Natasha stayed with Bruce, as she was already in her 'suit'. Bruce on the other hand, only came out to play when they really needed the Hulk. He had almost finished checking New York, for any recent explosions, when the trio came back in with their suits on.

'Any news?' Steve said.

Bruce's eyes flickered through the information. 'Got one match, disused warehouse, edge of the city, dammit this guy must know Stark pretty well'

'Or spent a lot of time stalking him' Natasha said, 'Barton, drive America and Thor over to the warehouse, check to see if you can remove the rubble yourselves if not, call back up'.

Barton nodded and went towards the mini jets 'let's move' he said.

Thor followed, his hand gently resting on his hammer, Captain America took a little more time, he gazed over at the image of Tony's unconscious form and sighed, 'he'll be okay' Natasha said next to, her hand on his arm, gently stroking, the way a mother would comfort her child. 'But if he isn't then it's all my fault' Captain America said and stormed after Thor and Barton.

Loki had observed the great Tony Stark from a distance when he was having the argument with Steve Rogers, he smiled when the Iron Man was released and started to fly all over the city. He was alone and vulnerable. Perfect, Loki smiled and transported himself to where Stark was, he used his magic to silence his surroundings making sure that the explosion would not be heard. He then used his magic again to create a bomb and exploded it before the Iron Man could get out. He smirked as the building started to fall and the Iron Man hadn't made it out.

Loki let out a bitter laugh and disappeared, intent on creating his next ingenious way to hurt Tony Stark. Because long ago, before Tony knew what Loki was, Loki was 'picked up' by the future Avenger, and straight away Loki had declared what he was, and Tony had been appalled that he was wanted by the bad guys yet again to help them succeed in their plans. So Loki went away and created the fake alias of Tony killing his brother. It worked out, and luckily for him when Tony had confronted him yesterday he hadn't remembered Loki from the years previous.

He surveyed the damaged building once more using his magic before he shoved most of the remainder of the building down, in the hopes that it would further crush the Avenger.

'Thor, do you think you can smash any of the bigger pieces of rubble and make sure nothing shifts?' Captain America asked for the third time that minute.

'It is hard Captain, if you would hold some of the rubble pieces steady then I could guarantee a complete success at the proposition' Thor boomed, making Barton roll his eyes.

'Quit talkin' Shakespeare and get a move on, for all we know Stark is probably conscious and screaming for us'

'You're right, now just pick rubble up and chuck it behind' Captain America said and chucked the nearest plank of concrete next to him behind him for emphasis.

'Yes sir' Barton replied and chucked the minor pieces of rubble towards Captain America as he was on the top of the pile, which was where they believed Tony was. They shoved Barton on there because he was the lightest and most of the lightest rubble was on there and they all knew, compared to a God and a genetically engineered soldier, Barton's strength was nothing.

After a minute, there was a glimmer of a tarnished red and gold suit under the rubble. Captain America leaped over to it, ripping off the rubble as he did so, eager to free Tony.

'Captain, stop, you'll be doing him more harm than good' Barton's voice said and placed his hand on Captain America's shoulder.

'What do you mean?' the Captain asked, confused, _why should they not free Tony when that's what they had set out to do?_

'Look, that pile of rubble has pierced through the armour and is currently inside of Stark, you rip that of him and yes he'll be free but he will start to lose more blood than we can control, so when I say this Captain I mean it in the upmost urgency and I have Stark's welfare at stake, but stop pulling the rubble off him and call in back up'.

Captain America looked at Tony's form in the suit, and nodded, he didn't want Tony hurt more than he already was. He didn't think he could imagine Tony hurt, and even when he did, he didn't like it.

God, what was wrong with him?

What was this warm feeling he got in his chest when he thought of Stark?

And why did he want to rip the catalyst of this explosion, limbs from his body?

Could it be that he felt something more than friendship for Stark?

He knew Stark felt that way towards him, he'd shouted that to him this morning during the argument that had led Stark here, he just hoped that the argument wasn't going to be that last memory he had of Stark.


	3. Rescuing Tony and losing him again

**I would like to make a quick note of thanks for the tremendous response I have received for this story, I never expected to get this much. Thank you, I hope I can continue to please you, there may be a little surprise in the chapter for you (but I don't know yet, because I'm writing in the middle of a revision session) at the end or the middle of the chapter so look out! Also does anybody think the reason why Hulk likes Tony is because Tony believes that Hulk should be allowed to play?**

* * *

'_Tony!'_

'_Stark, Stark we're here, Stark please move, show us some sign'_

'_Man of Iron, make a sign of movement, the Captain is crying'_

* * *

Tony could hear faint voices in his head that sounded a lot like Steve, Barton and Thor. But that was impossible, because he was alone, and he'd failed to give out the message for JARVIS to send. He'd failed, like usual. A constant failure as his father liked to remind him. A disappointment. A stupid unwanted son.

* * *

'_Stark,'_

* * *

Now the voice sounded like the Hulk, huh, strange.

* * *

'_Tony, wake the hell up, you're worrying us'_

* * *

Natasha? Wow, the last time a girl- woman- was in his head it was to tell him something that had brought a smirk to Tony's mouth.

* * *

'_Tony please move'_

* * *

Steve again, he sounded so, so depressed and sad, his voice laced in concern and worry. He didn't like the tone in the voice, he never liked it when something troubled someone he liked, he tried his hardest to obey the voice, in the hopes that he could make the concern and worry go away. He focused on his upper limbs and tried to move them. He struggled with the effort and almost gave up but then he felt someone lift his head and move it slightly.

* * *

'_Tony, please, hold on'_

* * *

Steve's voice sounded choked up and like he was crying.

It hurt Tony to hear that usually soft and gentle voice sound so broken, it urged Tony on to move, he focused on his arm this time, he tried to wiggle his fingers.

* * *

'_Did he, did he just move?'_

* * *

Natasha's voice said, even hers sounded choked up.

* * *

'_Tony, can you do that again?'_

* * *

Clint's voice this time, Tony tried to oblige but found it took too much effort. He whimpered when a weight was moved from his stomach.

* * *

'_Dammit, it was too soon to move it, Hulk, go back to Banner size, you need to help him'_

* * *

Natasha's voice again, ever the professional, her voice that sounded choked up before, was now masked in a neutral tone. Tony tried to moan and open his eyes, but it tired him out when he tried, best wait until he had more energy to do so. He couldn't feel his lower body, but he could feel a warm substance on his mid riff. He could feel his arc reactor start to slow, and soon he heard the cries from all of his friends _'no, we're losing him'_

They sounded genuinely worried, and if Tony could move he would've smiled. He felt someone caress his face and another hand opened his eye. He tried to glare at the invader and take a look at his surroundings.

'Tony? Oh God Tony' Steve's voice said as his eye moved around to get a view of his surroundings. Steve's voice sounded happier now, which was why he decided to continue to look around.

'Man of Iron, can you speak?' Thor boomed.

Tony tried to open his mouth, 'uhsgt' he said and coughed.

'Ignore Thor, don't speak Tony, just breathe, take deep breaths and focus on a point somewhere' Bruce said as he shone a light in his other eye now. _Oh, so my mask is off, great _Tony thought as he focused on Steve's face. Steve looked down at him, he smiled and said, 'that's it Tony, just focus on me'. Tony felt the strength leave him again, 'we're losing him' Steve said.

'Tony, please' Steve shook him 'hold on, say something anything, just say something so we know you're still alive'.

'Shawarma' Tony murmured and closed his eyes.

He distantly heard a new voice enter the area.

'_Stupid Avengers,'_ an English voice said and the warm hands holding his head up left him.

'_You should know that it takes more than a Hulk to beat me'_

Tony's mind registered the voice as Loki and he started to panic. His eyes were gently opened again and he saw Loki's face.

'Do you remember me from all those years ago now Stark?' he said and smirked, a blue light enveloped him and Loki's form. The last thing he heard was Steve's cry of 'NO!' before he found himself in a cage, facing Loki. His frame however decided to give up on him and he crashed into the bars in front of him. Water surrounding his body gently rising. The last thing he saw was Loki, opening a valve that was letting more water in.

* * *

Steve had just called in Natasha and Bruce for help on getting Stark out when they noticed blood next to Stark's body.

'Damn, Barton can you see where the blood is coming from?' Captain America asked.

'Right on it Cap'

'Thor, stop swinging the hammer and destroy some of the items on Stark, without causing more damage' Captain America said.

Thor nodded and set to work on freeing Stark.

Natasha and Bruce arrived not a minute later and soon they had all the rubble of Stark, for Bruce had swiftly changed into his Hulk form, knowing that Hulk didn't like seeing Tony hurt. Luckily he had spare clothes so he would be decent again when he changed back. They left the rubble that had pierced into Stark's form, as they didn't want to cause more harm than good and they needed to work out how they could remove it without killing Tony as his arc reactor was already a faint blue.

'Tony!' Barton said, alarmed at the colour on Stark's half visible face, he bent down and removed the rest of the mask.

'Stark, Stark we're here, Stark please move, show us some sign' Captain America said, and his eyes started to water.

'Man of Iron, make a sign of movement, the Captain is crying' Thor boomed.

'Stark,' Bruce said in his Hulk form, much like he did yesterday.

'Tony, wake the hell up, you're worrying us' Natasha said, allowing worry and concern to lace her voice. It was only yesterday that Stark had died from the fall from the portal. She gazed across at Stark's broken Iron Man. _Must have been a controlled explosion and very close to Stark to affect his suit _she thought.

'Tony please move' Captain America said and went over to Stark's form, gently lifting his head into his lap. Ignoring all of the Avenger's stares.

'Tony, please, hold on' Captain America said, his voice full of so many emotions, choked up and he let his tears fall down his face.

Natasha and Barton looked over at Stark's form and that was when they noticed it.

'Did he, did he just move?' Natasha asked, her voice choking up, alerting Barton.

'Tony, can you do that again?' Barton asked, he bent down to remove the weight from Tony's stomach, in the hopes in would relieve some pressure on Tony's form.

They all heard a whimper as more blood started to pour from Stark's body. It seemed the Iron suit had taken more of a hit than they originally thought.

'Dammit, it was too soon to move it, Hulk, go back to Banner size, you need to help him' Natasha said quickly, handing Bruce the clothes he needed. Her voice cool and professional. Tony started to moan, and the arc reactor started to slow down and lose its colour, 'no we're losing him' Bruce and Captain America said. Captain America brought his hand onto Tony's face and gently caressed it, stroking it to try and get a reaction from Tony, well that was what he kept trying to tell himself. Bruce bent down and gently opened Tony's eye, shining a light in it. It elicited a half glare from Tony. Captain America smiled through teary eyes, 'Tony? Oh God Tony' he said, but his voice was now full of happiness.

'Man of Iron, can you speak?' Thor boomed.

Tony tried to speak but he ended up coughing, leaving Captain America to glare at Thor, causing Bruce to say 'Ignore Thor, don't speak Tony, just breathe, take deep breaths and focus on a point somewhere'. Tony's eyes rolled around in his head until he found a point he could focus on. Captain America. He looked into his eyes, 'that's it Tony, just focus on me,' but his eyes started to close, 'we're losing him' Captain America said and he started to shake Tony's iron form. 'Tony, please' Captain America said, the tears returning, 'hold on, say something anything, just say something so we know you're still alive'. Tony's eyes looked up at the Captain one more time, 'shawarma' he murmured and closed his eyes.

Suddenly there was an explosion behind the Avengers and they turned around, there defences and offences at the ready, when the smoke cleared a figure in green robes appeared.

'Loki?' Thor boomed.

'Hello brother' Loki smiled, 'goodbye brother' and blasted Thor with his new spear.

'Bruce, Hulk out and protect Stark' Barton ordered and sent an arrow over to Loki. Who expertly caught it and chucked it towards Natasha. Barton ran and tackled her to the ground, both just dodging the arrow as it exploded behind them.

Captain America ran and dodged Loki's magic, chucking his shield over to Loki.

Loki just slammed it into the Hulk.

'Stupid Avengers' Loki murmered.

The Hulk jumped towards Loki, but Loki sent him back, narrowly avoiding Stark, 'you should know it takes more than a Hulk to beat me'.

Loki went over to the now unprotected Stark and caressed his face, gently opening his eyes.

'Do you remember me from all those years ago now Stark?' from a distance Barton could see the terror on Tony's face as a blue light enveloped Loki and Stark and they disappeared.

Captain America saw this and tried to run towards Stark, 'NO!' and was about to dive onto the wavering form of the pair but Thor grabbed him and held him back, 'he's gone' he said and held the Captain firm.

'NO!' the Captain screamed, and fell to the ground. 'NO, I WILL NOT LOSE THE PERSON I LOVE FOR THE SECOND TIME'

* * *

**I may have another chapter up later to compensate for what I think is a crap chapter.**


	4. Cages, Water & Tony equals Trouble

Loki looked over to his prisoner. He then gazed down at the water slowly filling the cage where his prisoner was now strung up in. It had taken considerable strength to tie up. And lots of magic to make sure the Iron Man didn't bleed to death, because Loki wanted to make him suffer.

The grey shirt underneath Tony's suit had long since turned red making Loki pleased to know that if you placed Tony at a strategic position in an explosion you could pierce the Iron frame. He turned to his lever system, it was basic but it served its purpose. He walked into the water towards Tony's cage, grabbed Tony's face and through the bars, he kissed his lips, strongly and powerfully, his hand went towards Tony's ass and he stroked it. It caused Tony to wake up and thrash about helplessly. Loki pushed his hand through the bars and held Tony's head, forcing it forwards into the kiss. After what seemed like a century, Loki broke the kiss, and Tony gasped for air.

'What no let's kiss again?' Loki smirked and waded out of the water, 'I thought you were better than that Stark'.

Tony smiled, 'oh I only kiss on the second date'.

Loki let out a bitter laugh, 'yeah, because you fuck on the first, I almost forgot'.

'So you mean I wasn't good enough? Damn and there was me thinkin' it was because you wanted my help in taking over the world'.

'Bit of both maybe?' Loki smiled.

Tony looked down at the rising water, 'is this really necessary, because if you wanted me wet you only had to ask' he asked, pulling at his restraints.

'Don't I know that,' Loki smirked, 'do you remember what I asked you all those years ago?'

'How could I forget?' Tony answered.

* * *

'_Tony, help me in my quest'_

'_What quest?'_

'_To take over the world, with my power and you're brain, we could rule the world, destroy everyone who has ever looked at us in a wrong way, you and me together Tony'_

'_Loki, please'_

'_Join me Stark'_

'_Loki, you, I, I can't do that, I may be a genius but I use it for good, what would I want with taking over the world, what would that gain?'_

'_Admirers?'_

'_Yeah, 'cause people really admire their captors'_

'_Stark, if you don't agree with me then I will use force'_

'_If you use force I'll put on my suit and destroy you'_

'_You wouldn't'_

'_Wouldn't I?'_

'_You love me too much'_

'_Yeah, well I thought you loved me too, guess it was all a rouse to get me to help you take over the world. I knew you liked power Loki, but this, it's insane, it's inhuman'_

'_Well, I am a demi-God'_

'_Just get out of my life Loki, I really can't see what I ever saw in you, you're just like the others, only want me for my brains, not the person inside me'_

'_The person inside you is broken and damaged and not worthy of anyone's love Stark, you are a disappointment to everyone'_

* * *

'You claimed that I wasn't worthy of anyone's love seconds after you kissed me and fucked the hell outta me, might I add'

'Times have changed'

'So what was with the kiss just now and the grope?'

'Well, I really couldn't be bothered to wait until you woke up, plus I thought you looked sexy, just hanging there, defenseless, weak'

'So that made it okay for a quick grope? Don't pretend, I felt you, feeling me up, is that the only thing you can do now, feel people up when their unconscious, because no-one wants to go near a psychopath do they?'

'I'd be careful how you speak to me' Loki bellowed and pressed a button, it filled the tank near the cage with water, he pressed another button and some of the water fell into Tony's cage, he spluttered and coughed as some of the water went into him.

His cage was now a quarter full.

'What do you want with me?'

'Same thing as before-'

'If you think I have changed my mind in the past 3 years then you must've been hit by Hulk harder than I-'

'I'd think very carefully about what you say next Stark' Loki interrupted and turned the lights on to show another cage, similar to Tony's but it had less water in, and the occupant wasn't restrained. But he wasn't conscious.

'STEVE!' Tony yelled.

Steve's figure remained unconscious.

'Let him go you son of a bitch, he's got nothing to do with this'

'Oh I know, but the little soldier had just declared his love for you and I wanted to make him see what it's like to see first hand what it's like to lose someone you love'

'You loved me?'

'For a time, when I first realised you were a Super, but when it became clear you only fought for peace, it made me sick to see you'

'Great way to flatter a guy into your commands Lok'

'Do not use that term of endearment on me' Loki bellowed.

'Fine, fine, but you have to admit, it's better to be called Lok, than reindeer boy'

'Who calls me reindeer boy, I am not in the slightest bit like those infernal creatures that ride the beast Santa's sleigh, and I most certainly not a boy'

'Oh I know, I checked, multiple times'

'Ever the sarcastic bastard aren't you?'

Tony smiled.

'I wonder how lenient you'll be when your lover wakes up' Loki said and pulled on a lever.

It set off a siren which immediately made Steve wake up.

'Tony? What the…' Steve's eyes wandered around the cage he was in, 'where are we?'

'Well Mr America, you are in a cage and it is slowly filling with water. You have a considerably more time, but Stark over there well he has a drastically shorter time, and to get out, well that's all down to Stark'

'You can't expect me to choose you'

'Well lover boy gets to watch you die and then he'll die himself'

'You can't kill Captain America'

'But I can try'

Steve looked over at Tony, his cage was half filled with water, 'Tony, what's he talking about?'

'Nothing big, mainly about him being a reindeer, which I suppose is pretty big, hey, Steve, you don't suppose that Loki over there is Rudolph? I mean he does look like he has a red nose in this light, what do you think?'

Steve smiled at Tony's blatant cover up for 'this is shit bad'.

'I am not a REINDEER' Loki screeched and pressed a button for Stark's cage. The water came up to his chin now.

'NOW YOU LISTEN HERE MORTAL, AND YOU LISTEN GOOD, YOU WILL COME WITH ME, OR I WILL KILL THAT SOLDIER BOY OVER THERE AND I WILL KILL EVERYONE YOU HAVE EVER SEEN'

Tony glanced over at Steve, who was struggling to create a big enough hole through the bars to climb through. Tony smiled, that irritating smile that said, 'don't worry about me, but I am going to be stupid'.

Tony turned back to Loki, who was smiling, 'you know' Tony said and lifted his chin up, using his restraints to help him, 'it would take a hell of a long time to do that by which point your antlers will be ash'.

Enraged, Loki jumped into the water and smashed Tony's cage, he brought Tony close to him and whispered, 'nice knowing you' before he pressed a button on the side of Tony's cage and his restraints fell down as did the magic that was stopping his blood loss. Loki was then bathed in a glow of blue light, 'this isn't over Stark'.

Tony spluttered around in his cage and choked out 'see ya' antler brains'.

Loki kicked out towards the cage using his magic, forcing it back and onto its side. Making Tony submerged in the water, clicking the restraints back on him. And Loki disappeared.

'TONY' Steve called, now more than ever using his strength to get out of the cage and towards the now thrashing body of Tony Stark, who was trapped in his underwater cage.

* * *

The Avengers were all in Fury's board room, all without their suits on, 'Sir, I can't sit here knowing that Tony is in danger' Steve said.

'Yeah, and I really don't think the other guy likes it either' Bruce supplied, his eyes only slightly green.

'Avengers, you need to pull yourselves together, we can't have you acting like this the moment one of you goes missing, look there are some things you didn't know about Stark's history'

'We know everything about the arc reactor, if that's what you mean' Thor stated.

'No, about 3 years ago he was propositioned by Loki, I think Barton, you're the only one who knew about this in detail weren't you'

'Yes sir'

'And you know more about it than me, so share'

'Sir, 3 years ago, Loki met Tony, to avoid the cliché of they fell in love instantly, Tony quite liked Loki, and at the time, who wouldn't, but it became apparent that Loki was interested in more than Tony. He wanted Tony's brains to help him conquer the world, but Tony refused. And well Loki took it badly, 3 years later here we are' Barton concluded.

'So, basically Tony fell in love with a God, pissed him off, and probably did again yesterday so…' Natasha said.

'Tony's a dick head?' Barton said.

'Yeah, but he's in danger' Natasha said.

'Well I don't about you guys, but I have an idea where Tony will be' Steve said and he got up out of his chair, moving towards the doors, 'and I'm gonna get him back' he said and walked out.

Steve turned left, then right towards where his stars'n'stripes suit was kept. He was just about to pin in the access codes when a jolt of electricity was shot through his system and he blacked out.

* * *

**Review? My next update should be tomorrow night/ Friday. **


	5. Struggles, Kissess and more Capturing

**Apologies for absence, but here is the chapter... i didn't break my neck but I did see Snow White and the Huntsman... Chris Hemsworth! i wanted to see Avengers for the third time but i didn't. Anyway, i will update at least once every2 days now as I have school coming back, but only two exams to go and their on Monday so, yay! **

**Review?**

* * *

Steve watched in horror as Tony's struggles became less violent. But it urged him on to rip open the bars. He pulled at one of them using both of his hands and eventually it bent, making a big gap. But not big enough for him to get through so he waded in the now chin high water. He arched his neck up as the water rose. Taking a deep breath he pulled at the second bar, kicking it when it didn't move. The kicking, however did work, it caused the bar to break off, not waiting to check how he did it, Steve swam to the top to get a gulp of air before diving back down to Tony's cage. He swam and tried to kick the bars but Tony looked at him with scared eyes and shook his head.

'No,' Steve mouthed, bubbles emanating from his mouth.

'Please' Tony mouthed back.

'I'm not leaving you'

'Go'

'No'

Steve swam to where the top of Tony's cage was and pressed the button that Loki had done to release Tony's restraints. It worked and Tony pressed his hands against the bars behind him, trapping them.

'TONY!' Steve mouthed and his body lifted up towards the top. He gasped for air and looked around the building, it was steadily rising with water and Steve could see no exit.

_Worry about that when you have him Rogers_ he thought and dove back down. There was an advantage to being a super soldier, he had great lung capacity. So he could stay underwater for 30 seconds more than the average man, not much but it could always come in handy. Steve reached Tony's cage and grasped hold of Tony's hand, he looked at Tony's suit, his arc reactor glowing faintly. His eyes open and mouth firmly closed. He gently pushed Tony's hand back and swam up a bit before using all his strength to swim back down and smash the bars. It dented three of them but it didn't break them off. Tony's arc reactor looked like it was slowing down.

'NO' Steve roared under water and grabbed hold of the bars and pulled. Two of them broke, Steve hoped it would be enough. Carefully Steve reached into the cage and grabbed hold of Tony. But his fingers couldn't grasp at Tony's body, so Steve was forced to come back up for a breath. When he got up there he shouted 'HELP' in the hopes that someone would find out they were in there, he then turned around in the water and spotted an exit, marked **CARS** **ONLY**. Steve smiled and went back under water, this time using all his strength to pull of the other bar and without hesitation he grabbed hold of Tony's body, which was as limp as a rag doll, his eyes now closed. He pressed Tony close to his body and swam up, carefully in the direction of the exit, Steve swam over to it, making sure that Tony's head was above the water. It was only then that he noticed how cold the water was, his frame shivered, causing the Iron Man suit to rattle.

'Come on Tony' Steve spluttered as he swam up the exit, the water was less deep here so Steve found he could walk, but he chose not to, waiting until he could lift Tony fully above the water to do so. Which didn't take long, after three lefts Steve lifted Tony into his arms, and ran through the water, he didn't stop until he came to a door. He laid Tony on the floor, which to Steve's relief had no water, apart from the droplets that he had caused and the puddle Tony's suit was now causing.

He looked down at Tony's still frame. He then took one look at the light on his suit and decided that the pale blue was too pale to be left alone, and so ripped off the remainder of the suit and parted Tony's mouth. He pinched his nose and pressed his lips to Tony's gently forcing air into Tony's mouth. He wrenched his lips away and started- _now that's a thought, how do I do CPR on a man with a mechanical heart?_

Instead he opted to turn Tony onto his side and smacked his back, in the hopes that it would help. He then rolled Tony back and did mouth-to-mouth again. He looked up at Tony's pale face. He gently rolled Tony onto his side again and smacked his back. This time Tony coughed and spluttered out water. His arc reactor now whirring faster than Steve had ever seen it.

'Tony' Steve exclaimed and kissed him on the lips. He was surprised when Tony kissed back, but after 2 seconds of them both kissing, Steve pulled back and looked into the chocolate eyes of Tony Stark.

'I thought I'd lost you'

'Takes more than Rudolph to kill me' Tony smirked.

Steve let out a laugh, 'you know he really did hate that name'

'Not nearly as much as Lok'

'Lok?'

'I, uh, I used to call it him'

'When?'

'Couple of years ago, I, well me and him, we sort of got together and I kinda loved him'.

Steve looked at Tony with a horrified expression, 'relax spangles, this was way before he went mental and before I saw you in the flesh' Tony soothed but moaned.

'Tony? What's wrong?'

'My, my side'

Steve bent over Tony and carefully lifted up Tony's grey shirt. It was stained in blood and even the gentle lifting of Steve's hands caused Tony to cry out. 'Tony, I, I don't know, I Tony, this is, Tony, look put pressure onto it, I'll open the door and carry you out ok?' Tony gritted his teeth and smashed his hand against the wound. Blood started to cover his hand and he watched Steve as he kept pulling at the door handle, until it came off. When it did, Tony felt his vision waver.

'Ste-' he called out when he vision began to spin.

'One sec, I've almos- Got it'

Tony's hand stopped putting pressure onto his wound and he let it lie limp, 'St-' he started but found himself losing the battle for consciousness, 'St-' he tried again and he vaguely saw Steve turn around in horror, before he was unconscious.

'TONY!' Steve yelled, 'damn, if I hadn't, if I,' Steve took deep breaths 'calm down Rogers, now, open the door and grab Tony' he said to himself. He wrenched open the door and his face was hit by beams of moonlight, he turned around to pick up Tony, but Tony was no longer there. Tony was gone.

* * *

'Dammit,' Fury said as Agent Maria Hill told him the news that Captain America was now missing.

Down in Tony's lab on the helicarrier, where all the Avengers had gathered leaving Agent Maria Hill with the fury of, well Fury, Natasha looked over at Clint, 'where do you think Steve's been taken too?' she asked.

'Probably same place as Tony, I mean he was heading there anyway'

'Mhmm, look Clint, about last night'

'Save it Tash'

'Clint'

'What?'

'Okay'

'Wh,what?'

Natasha smiled, 'I said okay, I've been trying to tell you all day'.

'Seriously? You're sure?'

'Clint, if you don't kiss me right now first thing I do when Tony gets back is im going to get him to set Bruce on you'

'Well, it's a tempting offer' Clint said with a look of amusement in his eyes, 'but I think I'll have to' Clint said and pressed his lips to Natasha's, pressing her against the wall, he felt her kiss back and he placed his hand on the small of her back. He gently pulled away and said 'kiss you' before kissing her again.

Whilst this was happening Thor was staring up at the ceiling, counting how many tiles the roof had, he was at 142 at the moment, and Bruce was trying to trace Steve and Tony. He'd had no luck so far, but to give his friends some privacy he carried on looking at his computer screen trying new things that would help him track the two.

'There are 321 tiles' Thor boomed happily, breaking Clint and Natasha apart.

'And I have found Captain Rogers' Bruce said, 'but you have to get to him before SHIELD find out, go now, all three of you, the Other guy needs some rest and Fury will get suspicious if there is no movement down here' Bruce smiled at his friends 'go now' he urged and handed Clint the co-ordinates for Captain Roger's location.

* * *

Loki smiled to himself, it had been really easy if he was honest with himself. He knew that the Captain would have to turn his back on Tony at some point, and it had really been just perfect when that was when he was opening the door for their freedom. What was even better was the fact that they were in the Avenger's tower. Hidden in one of the labs that was never used and Tony, was lay down on the workbench, his blood slowly coming out of his side.

_Won't be long now_ Loki smiled and stroked Tony's cheek.


	6. A choice chosen, and a love that wont go

Steve looked up at the night sky and collapsed to the floor, 'why must you toy with us Loki' he screamed into the night, 'why?'

He turned his head to where Tony had lain not 2 minutes previously. Tears started to run profusely down his face, his eyes shutting, 'why didn't I turn around' he moaned. 'Why did I have to have that argument with him?'

* * *

_Tony and Steve were having their third argument of the day, and the Avengers, although in the room with them, dutifully ignored them. However, Steve, being the polite and humble man he was thought it to be rude so he gestured for them to step outside to talk._

'_Stark, I don't care whether or not you're technology built what we need for fighting, you shouldn't provoke Banner'_

'_Relax Spangles, don't get your panties in a twist'_

_Steve blushed, 'you do wear panties don't you?'_

_Steve looked down at the floor._

'_Woah, who would've thought it Spangles doesn't wear underwear'_

'_Shut up Tony'_

'_Why don't you come and make me Spangles?'_

'_Stop calling me that'_

'_What? Spangles?'_

'_I mean it Tony, Christ'_

'_You know, Captain Rogers, I bloody love you' Tony smirked and pressed a kiss to Steve's cheek, causing Steve to blush._

'_I see you like me too' Tony said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, he pressed himself against Steve and groped his ass. Steve suddenly saw red and pushed Tony off him, flinging him against the wall, 'why on earth would you think that I would like you? You, Tony Stark, a man who, when told he couldn't have something built it instead. A man who has a metal heart because he was too selfish to die. A man whose father would be ashamed to call his son, you Tony Stark, disappoint me, I thought you'd be like Howard, but you're worse, you are so much worse, who would ever think of loving you, you call yourself a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist? Well I say you are none of that, just a petty, shallow man, whose selfish enough to build something just so he can be admired' Steve spat._

_All through Steve's rant, Tony looked down at the floor, his eyes stinging with tears, he refused to acknowledge that Steve's words hurt him. But he did let some tears escape his eyes. When Steve finished ranting at him, he looked up, his bloodshot eyes finding Steve's and he said, 'yeah, who could ever love me' before walking away towards his balcony, towards his suit and freedom, ignoring the stares of Bruce, Thor and Barton he 'suited up' and dove of the balcony._

* * *

Steve's eyes stung at the memory of the fight, _why did he have to be so harsh and mean towards Tony, a man who had just told him that he loved him. He must've torn Tony's heart apart. _

Above him he heard the roar of a jet, he looked up to see Thor standing beside him, and Natasha in the jet alongside Clint.

'My friend, are you okay?' Thor asked, crouching down.

'No, I don't think I can ever be okay' Steve responded and buried his head in his hands, 'he's gone again, I only, I, I only turned my back for 2 seconds and he was gone again'

'Tony?'

'Yes, your bastard brother took him again, Tony is worse than what we originally thought, and your bastard brother took him, Tony died minutes ago and I only just saved him, and now he's gone again' Steve sobbed and allowed himself to be pulled in for one of Thor's mighty hugs.

'Do not cry Captain, we shall find him, and when we do I shall make sure that Loki is kept under supervision for the rest of his we need to go now, we shall go to the tower, Fury has no jurisdiction there,' Thor said and pulled Steve up.

He signalled up to Natasha who motioned for Clint to go lower and when they were on the ground Steve and Thor climbed into the jet.

'Steve? Was Tony there?' Natasha asked.

Steve nodded and looked down at the ground.

'Was it the place you expected him to be?'

Steve nodded again.

'How did you know?' Clint asked, looking into the mirror above his head at Steve.

'Something Tony said when he helped me adapt to modern life'

'What was that?' Thor asked.

'He was teaching me about car parks and he said that he used to hide all his iron man suits there before Stark towers was built.

'So how were you sure that he would be there?' Thor pressed.

Steve looked up at the Avengers, and through his bloodshot eyes he said, 'because I could feel Tony there. Feel his suffering'

'How so?' Natasha said, intrigued.

'Because I love him, and he's my soul mate'

* * *

Loki looked over at Tony's still figure, he hadn't bothered to help the man this time, but even so he checked every 10 minutes to see if Tony was in danger of death, because if he was honest with himself he didn't want Tony to die, not yet anyway. Loki stroked Tony's body exactly how he used to, with one finger he lightly caressed Tony's body. He pulled at the Iron suit and it fell off, leaving Tony in his civilian clothes.

'You know Stark, I must say I prefer you weak,' Loki murmured and sat on Stark's body, he crawled up it and nipped at Tony's neck.

'Because it makes you the perfect candidate to put the real Tesseract into'

Tony moaned at the feeling of Loki on him, and he cried out when Loki rocked back and forth.

'And I think you know just how dangerous that is for someone with an arc reactor' Loki smirked, 'still if I can't have you, then your precious Avengers can't and most certainly that brat of a soldier can't'.

'Please' Tony whispered, his eyes tightly shut.

'Please what Stark?' Loki snipped and bent down towards Stark's ear, 'please don't kill you, or please don't rape you?'

Tony's eyes shot open, 'what?'

'Well you see, you have 3 options, number 1 you let me kill you and place the Tesseract inside of you creating something different, because you know how much I love to experiment, 2 you let me rape you and I show it to everyone at that infernal base SHIELD, and 3 you come with me'

'Well I think I know my answer to that' Tony said.

Loki was surprised, 'really?' he asked, eyebrows raised.

'Yes'

'Then what option?'

'It's the one where you do neither and the Avengers kick your ass, you see you made a mistake bringing me to the Avengers Tower, because we may not use this lab but we sure as hell go past it every day and if I were them right now, I'd be here, hiding out away from Fury'

Loki let out a cynical laugh, 'you just don't get it do you?' he said bemusedly, before grabbing Stark's hair and pulling him closer, 'you can't threaten me' he then proceeded to lower himself off Stark and pulled at Tony's pants.

'Hey, what the heck do you think you're doing?' Tony asked, alarmed.

'You didn't choose, now I chose option 2'

'Option 1' Tony said quickly when Loki started to undo his zipper.

'Really?'

'Just don't do option 2'

'You would rather have yourself killed and come back as something worse, memories gone?'

'Rather that then let Steve see me raped' Tony stated firmly.

'For once Stark, I'm shocked at how far you would go to protect your friends,'

'Yeah, well don't go saying that when you shove the Tesseract into me'

'Why not choose number 3?'

'Because I love Steve'

'You aren't capable of love'

'Then why do you want me to pick 3?'

'Because with your knowledge we could have our enemies bowing down before us in fear'

'No thanks, I like my enemies extra toasty'

'We could do that Tony, you and me together, Kings! I do not want to kill you Tony'

'Then let me go'

'No can do, you hurt me all those years ago, and I can finally have my revenge' Loki stated and opened the lab door, 'for when you wake up' Loki nodded.

He bent over Tony who sank away from him, 'can I write something down first?'

'No'

'Please Lok'

'NO!' Loki screamed and smacked Tony's face with his fist, 'TODAY YOU WILL DIE AND I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU THE PRIVELIDGE TO SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR LOVER' Loki bellowed.

Without a second's hesitation he pulled out the arc reactor and grasped at Tony's neck, his eyes dilating with pure excitement, compared to Tony's scared and pleading eyes.

He smiled as he felt the life leave Tony's body and when it did, he waited 5 minutes before plunging the arc reactor back into Tony. He then got the briefcase next to Tony's lifeless body and opened it, the Tesseract glowed brightly and Loki smirked _oh boy will this be fun_.

He lifted the Tesseract up and smiled as it glowed brighter.

There was a noise behind him.

Ignoring it, Loki carefully moved over to Tony's body.

There was another noise behind him, louder this time.

The Tesseract was now hovering over Tony's arc reactor.

There was yet again another noise behind him, voices this time.

He could just about make out the one voice.

'_Tony's down here'_

He smiled, this would be perfect, the Captain would see his beloved have a Tesseract into him.

Loki turned towards the door, thankful he opened it, he waited until Steve's figure was in view.

'NO' Steve shouted and ran towards them, just as Loki smirked and shoved the Tesseract into Tony's body, causing it to arch up and for a bright blue light to engulf the room.

Using that as a distraction, Loki disappeared.

Steve ran over to Tony's lifeless body and clutched at it, just as Natasha, Thor and Clint came into the room.

'He was here. The whole time' Steve sobbed. 'And now he's dead'

Natasha went over to Steve and placed a hand on his shoulder, 'there's nothing we could've done' she soothed.

Clint and Thor also made their way over to Tony and Steve. They looked sadly at Tony's lifeless body.

'We're sorry' Clint said to Steve.

With a sudden sharp blast of blue light, Tony gasped and his arc reactor whirred into life.

The Avengers turned and looked at Tony, but they were horrified to see his eyes go from a bright blue to a dark chocolate, one that indicated that Tony had changed into something very dangerous.

Only Steve stepped forward and gently kissed Tony's lips, ignoring the glare he received from Tony.

'I'm not gonna lose you again' he whispered before being flung across the lab by Tony.

* * *

**Review?**


	7. Changed, but I'll fight for you

The journey back to the Avengers Tower was a quick one, but for Steve it felt like a life time, his mind going over many things; the argument, seeing Tony refuse help, him coming back to life, him wanting Steve to turn to him.

He was so caught up in his mind he didn't register the craft landing. He allowed Thor to lead him of the craft and towards the bar in the Avengers tower.

'My friend, it was not your fault that Tony has been taken by my brother' Thor said, in an unusually soft voice, his hand nursing a glass of scotch, _Tony's favourite_ Steve thought and more tears dropped from his face.

'Rogers, look I know this isn't going look like it will help, but trust me, if you just walk about the Tower, it will help your mind settle and then we can figure out how we're going to find Tony' Natasha said.

Steve looked up at Natasha and nodded, his shoulders sunken and he forced his legs in front of one another towards the lower levels. His mind figuring that he should start from bottom to top.

Before Steve knew it, he found himself near the lower labs, the ones they rarely used.

'_It's the one where you do neither and the Avengers kick your ass, you see you made a mistake bringing me to the Avengers Tower, because we may not use this lab but we sure as hell go past it every day and if I were them right now, I'd be here, hiding out away from Fury' _

Steve's head whizzed around at the voice, _Tony. But, no, it was just his mind playing tricks on him._

Steve continued to move onwards, looking into lab 1 as he walked past it. He sighed, this was where he was taught about modern life with Tony. He pressed his face against the glass and took deep breaths.

'_Hey, what the heck do you think you're doing?' _

Steve turned his head again, definitely Tony's voice, but why would his mind have Tony say that?

He cautiously moved towards where he thought the sound was coming from.

'_Option 1'_

He subconsciously turned towards lab 3.

He didn't hear anything else for a while and just as he was about to put the voices down to his mind shutting down over the loss of Tony. When he heard a new voice say _'We could do that Tony, you and me together, Kings! I do not want to kill you Tony' _

Loki?

Steve's brow frowned and he tapped into the comm system.

'Guys, there's something going down in the labs, you need to get here'

'Right away Cap' Natasha's voice replied.

He paused, in the hopes he could hear more of the voices, if there was one thing he learned in the war, it was make sure that you were certain of what was happening.

'_TODAY YOU WILL DIE AND I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU THE PRIVELIDGE TO SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR LOVER'_

Steve's eyes widened, he was positive that Loki was in one of the labs with Tony. With that in mind, he ran towards lab 3.

When he got there, he found no-one, cursing he spun around to come face to face with Natasha, Thor and Clint.

'What's the matter Cap?' Clint asked.

'I heard Tony and Loki, they're here, I just know it'

Natasha smiled sadly, 'Steve, you're tired, you must of imagined it'

'I didn't, not minutes ago I heard a shout'

'Did it come from this direction?' Clint asked. Steve nodded.

'You know that there is 4 labs near this one' Clint said.

Steve shook his head, 'Thor, go to one of them, Natasha, Clint you go to another, I'll take the one left of here' his friends all nodded and left, Steve grabbed the gun from the safe in lab 3 and ran left.

He'd already wasted 5 minutes of Tony's precious life, he would not waste anymore, so when he saw that a blue light was coming from a corridor, he didn't hesitate in running towards it.

He just had time to say 'Tony's here' in his comm system before he rounded the corner, confirming his suspicions.

He saw Loki standing above Tony, with what looked like the Tesseract above Tony's chest, Tony's unmoving chest, Tony's still body.

'NO!' Steve found himself yelling, he ran towards Loki and Tony, trying to stop the Tesseract from entering Tony's body.

The Tesseract let out a bright blue light, momentarily blinding Steve, allowing Loki to escape. When he could see Tony he ran over to the lifeless form, and he clutched at, his hand resting on Tony's as he collapsed to the floor. Clint, Natasha and Thor arrived at the lab seconds later.

'Steve?' Natasha said, lowering her gun.

'He was here. The whole time' Steve sobbed. 'And now he's dead'

Natasha went over to Steve and placed a hand on his shoulder, 'there's nothing we could've done' she soothed.

Clint and Thor also made their way over to Tony and Steve. They looked sadly at Tony's lifeless body.

'We're sorry' Clint said to Steve.

With a sudden sharp blast of blue light, Tony gasped and his arc reactor whirred into life.

The Avengers turned and looked at Tony, but they were horrified to see his eyes go from a bright blue to a dark chocolate, one that indicated that Tony had changed into something very dangerous.

Only Steve stepped forward and gently kissed Tony's lips, ignoring the glare he received from Tony.

'I'm not gonna lose you again' he whispered before being flung across the lab by Tony.

'T-Tony, what the hell' Steve said as Tony swung himself of the desk and sauntered towards Natasha who had now got her gun trained on Tony.

'Tony stand down' she ordered, making Tony cock his head in confusion.

'Tony?' Clint said stepping forward. Tony took one look at Clint's moving body and pushed him backwards, causing him to crash into Thor who was staring at Tony with a mixture of rage and confusion.

'Man of Iron, calm down' he said.

Tony turned towards Thor and stepped forwards, grabbing hold of Natasha as he went.

'Who are you people?' he bellowed in a very un-Tony like voice.

Natasha tried to use every move she knew to try and get out of Tony's grip but he was surprisingly strong.

'Tony, please we're your friends' Natasha said and kicked at Tony's shins.

Tony turned to smile at Natasha, he raised his hand towards her face and stroked it, ignoring the glare she gave him and he spoke softly, 'friends don't let their friends get killed' before chucking her towards Steve, who expertly caught her and helped her stand.

He grabbed hold of Tony's arm, and pulled at it, 'Tony, I'm sorry for that, truly I am, but the Tesseract, it's in you and you need to control it, please Tony. Look at me, look at me' Steve said and pushed Tony against a wall, using his super strength, he had to use it as hard as he could because Tony now could match Steve's strength.

'Why should I fight it? Give me a reason why? You claim you are my friend, yet all I've heard of you is selfishness, you want me to control something, have you considered that maybe I don't want to fight' Tony spat back and used his strength to change his and Steve's positions. He pressed himself close to Steve's form, in the hopes of scaring the man. But Steve just lent into Tony's body, he lifted his head towards Tony's and looked into his eyes.

'I'll give you a reason' Steve whispered softly and pulled Tony close to him, their lips almost touching, 'Tony Stark, I love you and what I said yesterday, it was stupid, meaningless and I regret every word of it, I love you Tony and I will not stop fighting for you' Steve said and pressed his lips to Tony's, after a couple of seconds he felt Tony kiss back and loosen his hold on him. Steve used this to his advantage and he tugged at Tony's shirt, moving his hands up it, causing Tony to groan.

Natasha and Clint looked at each other with worried expressions, _what the hell was Rogers playing at _they both simultaneously thought.

Thor on the other hand went over to Natasha and Clint, stepping in front of them to shield them from view.

'Run!' Thor boomed, and pushed Natasha and Clint towards the exit.

'What do you mean?' Natasha asked.

'The Tesseract, it's in Tony' Thor replied and pushed them again, this time succeeding in making them run.

Tony had his back to the wall now, Steve on him, he whispered in his new voice 'you let me down' before blasting Thor with his new powers. Knocking him down and forcing his hammer out of his hand. He grabbed hold of it and pushed Steve away. Steve looked at Tony with hurt in his eyes, 'how can I love someone who doesn't love a metal hearted man, that's all I ever be to you, a metal hearted man, unwanted and unloved, someone who petty, shallow man, whose selfish and builds stuff just to be admired?' Tony smirked and let Steve's words come back to hit Steve in the face.

Tony picked Steve up and chucked him back on the floor. Steve crawled backwards, away from Tony.

'Tony please,' Steve begged and ducked as Tony sent Thor's hammer towards him.

'Please what?'

'Stop, please,'

Thor stood up and reached for his hammer, swinging it ready to attack Tony. But Tony caught it when he chucked it to him. 'You do know what happens when you shove a Tesseract into a human don't you?' Tony asked aloud.

Steve and Thor shook their heads, 'no' Steve replied.

'It not only changes a person, but it controls them, expands their mind heals them if they die. That's what Loki did, he wanted me to go bad side, well I guess he got his wish' Tony stated and chucked the hammer at Thor who was knocked into the wall, leaving a hole into it.

Tony grabbed Steve and chucked him over his shoulder walking away from the now unconscious God of Thunder.

'Tony please, stop, just think please'

'Why should I do that?'

'Because I love you, you idiot, ever since I met you, I was in awe of you'

Tony stopped walking, almost dropping Steve.

'Too late Rogers' Tony said and knocked Steve against a wall, knocking him out.

He picked Steve up and moved into the room marked lab 6, locking, soundproofing and blocking the room from view as he went. He then dropped Steve onto the desk and pulled restraints out from under it, tying the Captain to the desk. And when he'd finished he sat down on the chair nearby, licking his lips unconsciously at the sight of the restrained Captain.

* * *

**Review?**


	8. I'll fight too if it means I save you

Steve groaned as he came to, he tried to move, but he found himself restrained, looking around he saw Tony.

'Tony, help me'

Tony just shook his head and picked something up of the table close to him.

'Tony, what are you doing?'

'If I were you Captain America, I'd shut up' Tony responded, twirling around his item he'd picked up, a knife.

Steve's eyes widened as Tony got closer to him, knife still in his hand.

'Uh, Tony, you might want to put that down' Steve gently said, trying not to let fear into his voice.

'And what would be the fun in that?' Tony smirked and caressed Steve's face with the knife, 'you're gonna know exactly what it was like with Loki', he gently led the knife down Steve's body, digging into the clothing, ripping it, but not cutting into the skin. Steve tensed up, 'please Tony, please fight it, I know you're in there'

Tony pulled at Steve's top and chucked it on the floor, he then got on top of Steve.

'Tony?' Steve warily said.

Tony bent down and kissed Steve's lips, before moving down onto his neck, nipping at it. He gently rocked back and forth.

'Tony, please don't' Steve whimpered as Tony's hands trailed down towards Steve's pants.

Tony's hands stopped and for a brief second Steve saw a flash of his Tony in Tony's eyes.

But it was gone instantly, Steve closed his eyes as he prepared for Tony to pull at his pants again. They didn't, instead he felt Tony stroke his face.

'Why d'ya have to do that? Huh? Make him get power? Why does he like you?' Tony murmured.

'I, I, I don't know' Steve said, breathlessly.

'Such a pretty boy' Tony said, and the knife was brought back in play, 'such a shame I'll have to kill you' Tony said and raised the knife above his head.

Panicking Steve said, 'Tony please, you're scaring me' before closing his eyes and preparing himself for the fatal blow of the knife, it didn't come.

Steve half expected Tony to be toying with him or to have it hovering above his chest, so when Steve opened his eyes and saw Tony, hunched over in pain undoing his restraints, he had to blink a couple of times to believe what he was seeing.

'Tony?'

'Steve, get out, get everyone out, please,'

'Tony, I can't leave you'

'Steve, it wants you dead, I can't control it for much longer'

'Tony'

'RUN STEVE' Tony shouted and undid the last restraint, 'please' he added more gently before collapsing to the floor.

'TONY!'

'STEVE, IT'S COMING BACK, RUN!' Tony shouted again before pulling out the knife.

Steve bent down to capture Tony's lips, 'I love you' he murmured.

'I love y- 'Tony was cut off as he screamed in agony, kicking Steve to get out.

Steve did, he didn't stop until he got to the central area of Avengers Tower, where Clint, Natasha and Thor were.

'Steve? Where's Tony?' Natasha asked.

'We have to get to SHIELD, now' Steve ordered as he heard a shout of _'you bastard, come back here Steve'_

'What's wrong with Tony?' Clint asked.

'I'll tell you on the way to SHIELD, we have to go now, before he gets to us' Steve repeated.

The other Avengers all nodded and ran towards the jet, Steve got on last and when he lifted his foot of the ground he felt a hand wrap around his ankle, pulling at it so quickly Steve would've fallen had it not been for Thor and Natasha's hold of him. They were half in the air now, and Steve did what came as a reflex to him and he kicked at his attacker, sending them to the landing bay.

Steve looked down at his attacker and was shocked to see Tony, lying down on the ground, his face a look of shock and hurt, 'help me' he heard Tony croak.

Steve would've jumped down to Tony's aid, had it not been for Natasha who smacked his head and held him tightly when he tried.

The last thing he saw was Tony, try to sit up but fall back, smacking his head on the concrete, knife sticking out of his side.

'TONY!' Steve shouted.

* * *

Tony had been waiting for the Captain to wake up, and been trying to ignore a small voice in his head that kept saying;

_Don't do this, let Steve go, you like Steve._

Tony's mind was reeling, he didn't know what to do, but another voice, one that was stronger and louder was saying;

_Kill him, watch the light leave his body._

Tony kept going back towards the latter voice and so when Steve woke up, he went over to the desk with the knife on it.

'Tony please help me' Steve's voice said pitifully.

Tony found himself shaking his head and he picked up the knife, checking it's sharpness in the light.

'Tony, what are you doing?' Steve asked.

'If I were you Captain America, I'd shut up' Tony responded, twirling around the knife, he smiled when he saw Steve's eyes widened as he got closer to him, knife still in his hand.

'Uh, Tony, you might want to put that down' Steve gently, fear clear in his voice.

'And what would be the fun in that?' Tony smirked and started to caress Steve's face with the knife, 'you're gonna know exactly what it was like with Loki', he gently led the knife down Steve's body, digging into the clothing, ripping it, but not cutting into the skin. Tony saw Steve tense up, 'please Tony, please fight it, I know you're in there'

Tony pulled at Steve's top and chucked it on the floor, he then got on top of Steve.

'Tony?' Steve warily said.

Tony bent down on top of Steve, feeling Steve against him and he kissed Steve's lips, before moving down onto his neck, nipping at it. He gently rocked back and forth.

'Tony, please don't' Steve whimpered as Tony's hands trailed down towards Steve's pants.

Tony forced his hands to stop, his mind full of _let Steve go, get him out of here, stop this nonsense_. Tony had gained a tiny bit of himself back, a tiny spark, telling him to fight.

But it was gone instantly, buried deep down in Tony's subconscious. Tony watched as Steve closed his eyes obviously preparing for him to pull at his pants again, but something in Tony's mind wouldn't let him. And he found himself stroking Steve's face.

'Why d'ya have to do that? Huh? Make him get power? Why does he like you?' Tony murmured, his face softening.

'I, I, I don't know' Steve said, breathlessly. His eyes now open.

'Such a pretty boy' Tony said, and brought the knife back towards Steve, 'such a shame I'll have to kill you' Tony found his voice saying and he raised the knife above his head.

Panicking Steve said, 'Tony please, you're scaring me' before he closed his eyes again, Tony fought at himself, not wanting Steve to die, and instead of letting the knife stab into him, he forced it into his side, gasping silently at the pain. He kept his hands on the knife, forcing it to stay in him. Quickly he got of Steve and started to pull at the restraints, not wanting to turn back with Steve still tied up.

He groaned with pain and forced himself to continue, hunched over with pain, he bent over to undo the penultimate restraint.

'Tony?' Steve's voice asked, his voice full of worry.

'Steve, get out, get everyone out, please,' Tony said, clenching his teeth to stop himself from pulling the knife out.

'Tony, I can't leave you' Steve said, watching Tony struggle.

'Steve, it wants you dead, I can't control it for much longer' Tony said as quickly as he could, he took a couple of deep breaths, he cried out as he started to lose himself again.

'Tony' Steve said.

'RUN STEVE' Tony shouted and undid the last restraint, pulling Steve of the desk, 'please' he added more gently before he collapsed to the floor.

'TONY!' Steve shouted.

'STEVE, IT'S COMING BACK, RUN!' Tony shouted again before pulling out the knife, letting the Tesseract heal him.

Steve bent down to capture Tony's lips, 'I love you' he murmured.

'I love y- 'Tony said, tears in his eyes as he cut himself off, he was losing control again, he screamed in agony as he started to heal, kicking Steve to out of the lab, watching him run away from him.

Tony let himself heal, and when he felt he was starting to lose control again he shoved the knife back into himself, grabbing the wall for support and he ran out of the lab, not sure whether he was in control or not.

His bloodied hands, fumbled about as he walked up the tower, following Steve, in the hopes that he would catch up with him and get him to SHIELD, Banner would know what to do.

He got the landing bay and could see Thor get onto the craft, he tried to speed up as he saw Natasha hop on and grab at Steve. He made a quick burst and grabbed Steve's hand with his bloodied one. He was amazed that he was able to hold on, _must be because of the Tesseract _Tony mused.

He was however shocked to feel a foot smack into his face and he felt himself fall back through the air and smack onto the landing area, he glanced up at the jet and looked at Steve with hurt eyes and he croaked out a small 'help me' before his head smacked against the concrete and he lost consciousness.

* * *

'So Tony is an enemy' Fury said, looking at his Avengers.

'No' Steve said when Thor, Clint and Natasha said 'yes'

'Explain yourself Rogers' Fury said,

'He, he's not our enemy' Steve said.

'Like I said, explain' Fury said.

'Look, he tried to kill me, but he, I don't know how to explain it, but he controlled himself and told me to get the others out'

Fury looked over at Steve, his neck was covered in bites.

'What's that on your neck?'

'Uh,' Steve said and rubbed at his neck, subconsciously pulling his new top, one of Tony's spares, up to cover them.

'I believe it is a mark of love' Thor said.

'Who gave it you?' Fury demanded.

'Tony' Steve answered quietly.

'TONY!' Clint, Thor, Natasha and Fury said at the same time.

'Yes, and I don't care what you say, he saved me, and right now, he could be still Tony and in need of our help. And as his friends, we should be looking for ways to save him, he said that we weren't his friends, because we failed in saving him from Loki, well I'm not giving up on him, I love him and if that means going against you lot, then I will' Steve said, his eyes full of rage.

'Rogers, calm down,' Fury barked, 'how did he regain control?'

'The first time, I was scared and he stopped, second time I don't know what happened but instead of killing me, he stabbed himself. I think before we left, he stabbed himself again, to get himself over here, for us to help him, and we failed him again'.

Fury looked over at Steve, he saw the fierce determination in his eyes, the stance of a man who won't give up. He recognised that look and stance, it was one from the old Captain America posters, he smiled at Steve, 'get Banner to work on something that can stop the Tesseract from fully taking control, Agent Hill' Fury said into his comm.

'Yes sir?'

'Send 10 armed guard heli's to guard the Avengers Tower, none of them go in, they are to make sure Tony doesn't go out or do anything stupid'.

'Yes sir'

'Thor, go to Banner and tell him what you know of the Tesseracts effects on someone. Romanov, Barton, Agents, AGENTS!' he yelled as it soon became clear the two were making out.

They sprung off each other, 'if you two have quite finished, I need you to find a weapon that will knock Tony out, and if we are too late, one that will neutralise his threat', Fury paused as he took a deep breath. He looked over at Steve.

'Rogers, you're too close to this mission. I am sorry but I'm pulling you out' Fury said, 'no arguments, Rogers, we will keep you updated on Tony's status but nothing more, understand?'

Steve looked down and nodded, 'yes sir' before leaving the room and heading towards the gym.

* * *

Tony groaned as he woke up on the sofa.

'You should really not try to kill yourself' an English voice said from behind him. Tony whirled around and punched the voice, already knowing who it was. He smiled as Loki flew through the air and hit his head on the corner of Tony's bar.

'I can't die if the Tesseract is in me, Lok' Tony smirked and glanced down at his now fully healed wounds.

'You don't want to fight me Stark, not when I healed you and I am the only one who can tell you how to remove the Tesseract'.

Tony walked over to Loki and bent down to his height.

'You know how to remove it?' he asked, feigning innocence.

'Yes' Loki replied.

Tony smiled and grabbed Loki by the throat, 'well maybe I don't want it gone, you see Loki' Tony said and walked with Loki in his grip towards the balcony, 'you wanted me bad, but you didn't know when I'm bad, oh boy am I bad' he said and chucked Loki, who landed just a fraction of a metre away from the edge. Loki got up quickly and ran towards Tony, his spear aimed.

He fired.

Tony put up his hand to stop it, controlling it and he flung it back at Loki, jumping over to where he was, pounding his fists into him.

'YOU'RE WORST THAN THE AVENGERS, YOU CAUSED ME TO DIE' he yelled and picked up a semi-conscious Loki and ran towards the cells. He chucked Loki in, making sure that Loki's spear was in the other room. 'NOW, LOKI. YOU WILL DO AS I SAY' Tony bellowed and pressed a button, releasing a sleeping gas into the cell, forcing Loki to sleep.

He then went over to the balcony and allowed his old suit to be placed on him. Once that was on, he prepared to fly off, but was attacking by electronically enhanced bullets, designed to take down most of SHIELDS enemies and unfortunately for Tony, his Iron Man. He ran inside, his suit still on him, to gauge his attackers and prepare himself to kill them all.

When he counted how many there were Tony blasted his window and shot at them.

5 down.

4.

2.

1 left, he ran for the edge and as he jumped, he turned mid-flight and shot at the last remaining attacker, flying around the building he found, 5 more, he quickly neutralised them all and he flew towards the hellicarrier which was above New York, already plotting how to kill the Avengers.

_No, they are friends._

His subconscious said.

_Some friends, they allowed you to die, twice and they left you to deal with having the Tesseract on your own._

Another voice said.

_I protected them from you._

His subconscious said.

_No, you protected soldier boy, I shall have fun killing him, I'll let him die then you can watch it, helpless and when they come for you, I'll let them kill you so you get resurrected and then you can kill the other Avengers. _

The other voice said again as he found himself 100 metres away from the hellicarrier. And in all of Tony Starks life, he had never been more afraid of what was going to happen next.

* * *

**Review please**


	9. Attack SHIELD and a fight for control

_Left_

_Right_

_Left _

_Right_

_Left_

_SMACK!_

Steve's second punching bag of the day smacked off its hinge and landed by the wall opposite him. Steve went over to his row of them and bent down for another before pausing. His hand reached out to grab one, but his mind sent him flashes of Tony in his iron suit. Fighting chitauri and… Steve's mind was suddenly attacked by new images, fresh images. Ones of Tony fighting SHIELD. Blasting at the other Avengers, and stopping them from getting to him.

Steve tore his head up and collapsed to the floor. Breathing deeply he pressed his comm, 'Fury, what's Tony's status?'

'_Rogers? Look, you need to get- Rogers, run- STARK STOP!'_

The comm system shut off, leaving Steve worried and panicked.

'Fury?' Steve said and heard a crash above him.

Steve ran towards the door, and towards his suit. He turned left down corridor 21 and right at corridor 5, before he managed to hear another explosion and he heard 'STARK!'

Quickly thumbing in the code he ran in and activated the suit, changing into it and grabbing his shield and a nearby gun, loaded it and ran back to the gym, in the hopes that he could get there and hide before Tony found him.

* * *

Tony hovered outside the front window of the hellicarrier, he smirked at the panicked people and rushed around grabbing their guns and firing, he saw Fury at the top of the platform, flanked by Maria Hill and Natasha.

He caught a glimpse of Clint and Thor before he fired at the window, shattering it and he flew in, firing at desks and computer terminals. Hitting the odd agent.

He saw Fury speaking into his comm and he fired at his feet, creating an explosion. He felt it ricochet back to him and he swayed but stayed upright, and he blasted at the nearest agent. Who had been attacking his arc reactor. He smashed over to the door way. He pushed Thor out of the way, slamming him into Bruce, who was looking green and he blasted at Natasha, and grabbed the arrow that Clint had just fired at him. He let it fall to the floor and lowered himself to the ground, ignoring all the bullets pinging at his suit and whirled around again, just in time to catch another one of the arrows and he slammed it into the key pad of the SHIELD door. He let his visor down, smirking at the Avengers when they tried to run towards the closing door, their shouts of 'NO' making Tony smile.

Suddenly, Tony shot at the keypad, trying to stop it from closing. He looked up at the Avengers, his face no longer smiling, but taught with fear and pain, 'Banner,' he rasped, 'delta wave 23453, system 3 deploy you gotta keep me from hurting you all' he said before doubling over in pain.

'Tony?' Natasha asked from behind the door.

'Don't let me hurt Steve, it's what he wants' Tony said and looked up at Natasha, his eyes now dark and his face full of glee, 'and it's gonna be so much fun killing the good ol' Captain' he smirked and ran back, towards the suit rooms.

* * *

'Why haven't we be informed of Stark's status?' Fury shouted to a nearby agent.

Who quivered and muttered, 'I'll get right on it sir'

'Sir, Iron Man at the window' Agent Maria Hill said behind him and he looked up to find Iron Man hovering outside, 'open fire, 12 o' clock' Fury yelled at his agents and pulled his gun, firing at the window.

'Avengers, spread'.

'_Fury, what's Tony's status?' _Steve asked over the comm system.

Fury watched as the window was blasted open by Tony and he flew in, attacking agents.

'Rogers? Look, you need to get- Rogers, run- STARK STOP!' Fury yelled to Steve as he saw Tony kill an agent with his suit. He fell back as a blast from Tony sent him reeling and it turned off all comm systems.

'STARK STOP IT!' Fury yelled, firing at him, he only succeeded in killing another agent, via Tony's blast.

Tony flew towards the doors and Fury ducked as Clint fired a shot at Tony, who caught it and dropped it on the floor, continuing to walk towards the door.

Fury watched as Thor smashed into Banner and Banner started going green.

_Crap, we're in the shit if he Hulk's out_ Fury thought. He watched as for the second time, Tony grab a flying arrow. But this time he smacked it into the keypad for the door.

'STARK!' Fury bellowed, shooting at him. Fury watched as Tony, let down his visor and smirked.

Fury watched in horror as Tony smiled when the Avengers shouted 'NO'.

But suddenly Fury watched as Tony's eyes and face were taught with fear and pain. He saw the Iron Man frantically try and fail at stopping the door from closing.

'Banner,' Tony rasped, and Banner looked up. Aware that Tony was fighting a battle to stay himself. 'delta wave 23453, system 3 deploy you gotta keep me from hurting you all'. Natasha walked cautiously over to Tony, 'Tony?' she said to the now closed door.

Tony was looking down as he said, 'don't let me hurt Steve, it's what he wants' Tony said and suddenly, he was no longer Tony and every agent in the room, looked on in horror as Tony said 'and it's gonna be so much fun killing the good ol' Captain'.

Banner rushed over to a un damaged computer terminal and in put all the data Tony gave him, whilst Natasha and Clint frantically tried to open the door.

Fury tried his comm system, but it seemed that Tony had disabled the system otherwise he would've warned Steve that Tony was on his way.

* * *

Steve was ready, he'd just got behind a pillar in the gym when Tony walked in, his iron suit on, his visor down.

'Steve-o' Tony said, 'Captain Capsicle'.

Steve held his breath, watching the Iron Man move, he clutched at his shield, bringing it closer to his chest.

'Come out come out wherever you are'

Steve ran towards Tony, shield first and smacked into him, catching him of guard. Steve sat on him and grabbed the gun from his belt, pointing it towards Tony's face.

'If the Tesseract can heal you from a knife wound, I wonder if it could bring you back to life?' Steve said and pressed the arc reactor. Making it pulsate with cerulean blue and deep purples.

'Tony, I know you are in there, but you have to fight,' Steve said and pressed the arc reactor with the gun again.

'Captain Pretty' Tony smiled darkly, 'you should know by now that you shouldn't play with things you do not understand' and pushed Steve of him, grabbing the gun and chucking it aside he lifted Steve up and chucked him onto the wrestling ring.

'But then again, you are in love with me, so maybe you wanna play a bit, before I obliterate you'.

Steve laughed, 'I'd like to see you try, you see I may not be as smart as Tony or Banner, but i do know one thing. Punching those bags, it helps me think and I realised something' Steve said and jumped over the ring, walking towards Tony.

'Tony doesn't want me hurt and when I am hurt, he gains control, or when he's hurt, so…' Steve trailed off and he quickly grabbed a small knife from his belt and plunged it into his side, falling to the floor as he did so.

'STEVE!' Tony's voice cried out and he ran to catch the collapsing Captain.

'STEVE you idiot, why did you have to do that? But well done, you figured it out' Tony said and clutched at Steve's semi-conscious body. He spoke into his comm, 'system online, doors open. Fury, medic team at gym. Guys I'm sorry, I don't know how much longer I can last, but Loki's in the cell at the Avengers tower. You need to break his spear, and stab one end in me, it's in the central room of the tower. It's the only way I can gain full control and stop slipping into Tesseract mode, be fast' Tony said and clutched at Steve.

'Please hold on' he said.

* * *

**Review? If you do, I may let Tony and Steve have a conversation in the medi bay about what will happen next to their relationship...**


	10. I'll stab you, only because I love you

Tony clutched at Steve and sobbed, 'Steve please you idiot, hold on' and placed his hand gently placed his hand on Steve's wound.

'Don't' Steve faintly said and pushed Tony's hand away. 'You need me or yourself to be injured for the Tesseract to lose control of you'.

'So let me be injured' Tony replied and pressed his hand firmly on Steve's wound.

'No, you've been injured too many times in the last 3 days. You may be Iron Man, but you're not indestructible'.

Tony laughed, 'you may want to reconsider that, the Tesseract doesn't allow me to die, because like my arc reactor is a self-sustaining energy source and will power the tower for a year if not more. The Tesseract is now my arc reactor, I am full energy, the tower will run for longer, but I am dangerous. I can open portals, I can wipe out oh so many things. Steve, I killed at least 30 people from SHIELD today. I don't think when I'm not myself, you have to help me, I, I, I'm starting to lose control Steve, help me,' Tony said and started to panic, his finger, none to gently digging into Steve's wound.

'ARGH!' Steve cried out and tried to roll of Tony's lap.

It brought Tony to his senses, 'Steve, I love you, and when they come for you, I need you to stab me in the shoulder or shoot me. Then order them to tie me to a chair until they have the spear, okay?'

'Tony I can't

'Please'

'Tony'

'Please Steve, otherwise I will never be able to be in control, and you don't know what it's like, being able to watch yourself do these things and not having a say or being in control of your body. It's horrible. I would rather die than comply with them, it wants me to kill you, then make Bruce, Hulk out and kill most of SHIELD before killing himself, and then I have to kill Pepper, and Happy and everyone I know before finally killing the rest of the Avengers and then helping Loki control the world. This thing is linked to Loki, which is why the spear is the only way that I can be free. So when I ask you to stab or shoot me, then you have to, not for my sake, but for everybody else's'

'Okay' Steve softly said and raised a bloodied hand to stroke Tony's face. Tony leant into the touch and sighed, 'when we've finished here, maybe we should go get something fancy to eat, I read in one of you journals about how much you loved Coney Island and thought we could go there and have something to eat as a date maybe?'

'That'd be great Tony'

'Good, pick you up at around 8 when we're all better?'

'I'll be waiting'

Tony laughed and pressed a kiss to Steve's forehead.

Behind him he heard the door smash open and a dozen officers raised their guns towards Tony's figure, now ridden of the Iron Suit it made him more vulnerable to bullets so they all had theirs cocked and ready.

'Stark, move away from Rogers' Natasha Romanoff ordered.

Tony kissed Steve on the lips, as Steve raised his hand and stabbed Tony gently in his stomach he said 'I'm doing this because I love you'. Tony smiled at Steve and whispered 'thank you' before holding onto the knife, keeping it in place.

'Stark?' Barton's voice said.

Tony turned around, tears streaming down his face and he smiled, 'he did this because he loves me' before falling to the floor. Keeping the knife in, pushing away the half of the medi cart when they came over to him. 'Tie me up, don't let the knife get out,' Tony said and watched as Steve was carried out on a stretcher. Natasha came over to him and turned him over, her boot standing on the knife.

'ARGH!' Tony cried out.

'Did you stab Steve?' she asked.

'No, No, he stabbed himself'

'Did you attack him?'

'Yes'

'Why?'

'I, I wasn't in control, look Tasha, you have to believe me, please'

'When you came back, you asked who we were, and when we told you that we we're your friends you said about how we shouldn't of let you die, is this why?'

'Yes. You are my friends, when I woke up, I wanted to kill everything in sight, I was scared, but I tried to hold on to myself, but I couldn't, I lost control and everytime I regain control, it gets stronger, you have to tie me up, please Tash- ARGH!'

'STARK!' Natasha shouted and bent down to try and pull the knife out, 'LEAVE IT' Tony shouted and flung Natasha back. She hit her head against the wall and gazed over at Tony in shock. 'I'm sorry, but I don't want to hurt you' Tony said and scrambled over to the seating area in the gym. 'Now tie me up' he ordered.

* * *

Steve was unconscious and Bruce was watching over him. Keeping an eye on Steve's vitals. They were fine at the moment, but there was nothing to suggest that nothing could go wrong. Bruce sighed.

'Jesus, these two don't do it by halves do they' before pressing a few buttons on his computer screen, scanning Tony's body in the gym. It was failing, but it was being kept alive and fully functioning. _Must be the Tesseract_ Bruce mused and went back over to Steve. Checking his drip and injecting another pain killer into Steve's left arm.

'I hope Thor and Barton are having fun' Bruce said as he pulled the syringe out.

* * *

'Loki's spear is somewhere in the main room, Thor, I'll look for it, you go try and capture Loki. No stunts, just stay and watch him or take him to the jet'.

Thor nodded and walked towards the cell, whilst Barton looked around the room for the spear. He surveyed all of the damage done. They hadn't yet finished the repairing damage Hulk had done the other day and already the room was damaged again. From what looked like, Iron Man's blasters.

_Typical Tony, gets into a hissy fit when it gets damaged yet he damages it himself. _Barton smiled, and looked to his left. About 20 metres away, under some rubble, the spear lay. Running over to it Barton quickly snapped it in half and jogged towards Thor who was standing guard outside Loki's prison.

'Loki, why did you put the Tesseract into Tony?' Thor questioned.

'Because I wanted him to suffer' Loki answered honestly, before double tracking. 'why the hell did I tell you the truth?'.

Barton smirked and looked at the control panel near the cell.

'Stark gave you truth gas. Haha! Even under control he can still find a way to get through'.

'Loki, do you want to still be accepted in Asgard?' Thor asked.

'It would be nice, but I am too far gone for them' Loki answered, blushing and looking up at the ceiling.

'Brother, release Tony Stark'

'I cannot'

'Why?' Barton asked.

'He's more powerful than I imagined, he has all the power of the Iron Man and Captain America put together when the Tesseract is in control. The reason being because he is in love with that infernal Captain, even though he should not be worthy of anyone 's love'.

'And why not?' Barton and Thor shouted.

'Because he didn't want to rule the world with me' Loki roared back.

'Does stabbing him with part of your spear' Barton said and held up the two parts, making Loki ball up his fists in anger, 'make the Tesseract side die down and let Tony be in full control forever?'

'It might do, there is a slight chance that it won't work and you'll be condemming Tony to death as it cuts off the Tesseract but it doesn't cut off the amount of power and strength Tony has with the Tesseract. It will diminish his power so he would be among the level of slightly abnormal' Loki finished.

Thor rested his head against the glass, 'do you hate me brother?'

'Hate? Envy, yes. Want to kill, occasionally. But hate? Brother, I love you. I cannot hate you'

Thor smiled as did Loki.

'Thank you' Thor whispered and nodded at Barton. Who pressed the knock out gas button on the control panel. Causing Loki to be knocked out and when the gas was gone, Thor ran in and picked up his brothers form, which was covered in bruises, no doubt they were from Stark.

* * *

'Do you have the spear?' Fury asked Barton over the comms'

'Yes sir, what's Rogers and Stark's status?'

'Rogers is stable. Stark, he's fighting for control, he chucked Romanoff into a wall and she comented on his struggle'

'HE CHUCKED TASHA?' Barton shouted.

Fury winced, 'stand down agent, Romanoff is fine, but she is worried for Stark, get here as soon as you can'.

He closed off the comm system and pulled up the footage of Tony in the gym with Natasha. Natasha was sitting on the wrestling ring and Tony was hunched over and when Fury squinted he could see Tony's knuckles were white, and was occasionally flinching from an unseen force.

'I hope they get here soon' Agent Maria Hill said from behind Fury, Fury nodded and replied 'otherwise, the Avengers will cease to exist'.

* * *

**Review and I may let Steve wander down to the gym and hug Tony from behind... please**


	11. I have the spear, you know the drill

Steve was still unconscious when Barton and Thor called to say that they had retrieved the spear and were on their way. But when Bruce came in to check his vitals, Steve shot up awake, and immediately panicked, his mind going back to the state it was when he awoke from his ice-sleep. He lashed out at Bruce, knocking him to the ground, instantly unconscious.

Steve, cautiously looked around the room, letting himself calm down and remember the situation he was in.

_TONY!_

Steve's eyes widen and he crept out of the room, closing the door silently and padded quickly towards the gym. He passed several other SHIELD agents, but they didn't see him, so he crept around them and kept himself close to the wall, breathing slowly and before Steve, registered it he was outside the gym. He looked inside and saw that Natasha was backing slowly away from Tony, he quickly hid behind the wall. And seconds later Natasha ran out of the door and he heard snippets of her comm conversation.

'_We need the spear now, Tony's going tesseract again'_

Steve's eyes widen and he peaked around the wall at Natasha's retreating body, he took a deep breath and he opened the door, shutting it gently.

'Come back to try and force me to let him get control?' Tony said.

Steve walked over to Tony's form and he wrapped his arms around Tony, making Tony go rigid.

'Get off me' he ordered, but Steve was having none of it, instead, he pressed his lips to Tony's neck and gently bit him.

'You gave me one and Fury was asking about it, thought it only fair'.

'Steve?'

'Guess again'

'Ca, Captain?' Tony stuttered.

'Are you in control?'

'Yes'

'Then why send Natasha out?'

'I knew you were going to come and see me'

'So we are linked'

'Huh?'

Steve walked around to face Tony and sat on his lap, 'when Loki had you, I knew where you were, I just felt that you were there, it sounds stupid but…'

'Go on?'

'Do you believe in soul mates?'

'Steve,' Tony started, but was attacked by Steve kissing him, and running his fingers up his top. And pressing himself against Tony, 'my name is Captain' he growled.

Tony moaned and replied, 'C-Captain,'

'Yes?'

'I do believe in soul mates,'

'Good, because I think you are mine'

'Well, that's fant-ahhstic' Tony moaned, 'cause you're mine too'.

'Tony, I'm gonna be the one to stab you okay?'

Tony blinked a couple of times, 'thank you' he smiled.

* * *

'Fury, we have the spear' Clint said as he walked over to Fury. Fury looked over at the broken spear and then at Thor, and eventually Loki who was in his brothers arms. 'Go now, he's in the gym. Thor, take Loki to a holding cell. We'll sort him out once Tony is safe'.

Thor nodded and followed a SHIELD agent towards one of the helicarrier's cells.

'Clint? Oh, thank god you're here. I think that Tony's going into a Tesseract side again. We have to hurry' Natasha said and rushed over to him.

At that moment, Bruce walked into the room, rubbing his head, his eyes green.

'Steve's gone' he said.

'What?' Fury yelled, Bruce winced, 'Steve, he woke up, knocked me out, and I think he went to Tony'.

'Avengers, gym now!' Fury ordered.

Thor watched as his brother woke up, 'are you well brother?' he asked.

Loki looked up, 'I am not sure' he replied.

'I am sorry for drugging you to get you here'

'I understand, for what it is worth, I regret killing Stark, he hits harder than the infernal green beast'.

'The Hulk?'

'Yes'

'Well, you did insert the Tesseract into a human, Loki what were you thinking?'

'I wanted to show him what it's like to have power, to have people tremble at your feet, to know what it would've been like if he said yes. It worked'

'But he has overcome the Tesseract, numerous times, he has regained control'

'Then you are all fools. The Tesseract is the most powerful thing in the creation of Asguard and Midguard. No-one can control it, or gain control over it'

'Tony has, we've got proof'

'Well he's stronger than he looks. Must be to do with that arc reactor' Loki murmured.

Thor nodded and walked away, 'I'll be back later brother'.

'I'll be waiting'

* * *

They could both hear the sounds of thudding feet outside, Steve quickly jumped of Tony and hid behind another wall and awaited the obvious barging in of agents.

'STEVE? STARK, WHERE'S STEVE?'Fury barked as he dashed into the room, gun pointed at Tony.

'That's not a nice thing to do Fury, I mean manners would be appreciated, god, give a man a gun and he gets all bossy' Tony smirked.

Fury jammed his gun into Stark's stab wound, making Tony cry out in pain. 'HEY, look Steve was here a minute ago, he just disappeared, one second he was here, then poof he wasn't'

Fury brought his gun back and whacked Tony's head.

'Fury!' Natasha and Clint protested.

'Hey, what did I say?' Tony asked, his head reeling.

'STARK WHERE IS STEVE?' Fury shouted.

'Don't you dare hurt him again' Steve ordered as he came out from his hiding place. He wandered towards Tony, who now had blood trickling gently down his face. He wiped at some of it when it fell towards Tony's eye. 'Don't hurt him' he said again softly.

'Steve? What is the meaning of this?' Fury asked, cautiously.

'I told you earlier, I love him, and if you want to go against him, then I will be against you'

'Steve he killed 30 agents today'

'And I'm sure that other people have killed more in 1 hour' Steve snapped and stood in front of Tony, 'now give me the spear'.

Clint, Natasha, Bruce and Thor all walked towards Steve and stood behind him. Clint handed Steve the spear. They all nodded their allegiance and watched as Steve, caressed Tony's face, 'you know the drill' he whispered and kissed him on the lips.

'Steve, what are you doing?' Fury's voice asked from behind him.

Steve ignored him and raised the spear, eyes locking with Tony's as he brought it down into Tony's chest. A look of bliss appeared on Tony's face, which quickly changed to rage, which quickly changed to pain and agony. His eyes changing from his dark chocolate, to a darker brown, to a bright shade of blue, before settling back to Tony's naturally chocolate coloured eyes.

Steve pulled the spear out quickly and undid Tony's restraints, catching him as he fell. Putting pressure on the wound, he shouted out 'he needs help and fast' before cradling himself over Tony's failing body.

'Tony?' Steve gently said, 'you're not going to die, because you owe me a date, remember. Coney Island'

He rocked back and forth and Tony smiled weakly, 'we'll go tomorrow'.

Steve smiled, 'at 8'

'At 8'

'I'll be waiting'

'And I'll be picking you up'

'Glad you remembered'

Tony gave Steve a weak smile before passing out from blood loss and pain. It was then that Steve realised, Tony hadn't healed from Fury's hit and the earlier stab wound, and so coupled with a major stab wound he'd just delivered, Tony was failing and fast.

Tony Stark was dying.

* * *

**See, there was a hug! I may not be able to update tomorrow but drop me a review detailing what Steve should say to Tony when he's waiting to see if Tony'll survive or not, if I like it, I'll use it! :D  
Next update will be Sunday.. but please review, they are what make me continue writing chapters for you!**


	12. Helping, Confessing & 'PLEASE DONT DIE'

**Did y'all miss me?**

* * *

Natasha looked over at Clint. He had the same expression on his face as Bruce and Thor next to her. They had the expression that would kill most minor enemies, and for their chosen target, maim. They were all very pissed with Fury.

They could understand him hitting Stark when he started going Tesseract. But to prevent Steve from sitting beside Tony's dying body? That was just harsh and to them, a death wish. Even Maria Hill looked sceptical about his commands.

'Agents?' the woman in question said.

Natasha turned around, 'yes?' she said in an annoyed tone.

Maria looked left then right down the corridors of the hellicarrier, before motioning for the Avengers to follow her into an empty lab.

After Thor closed the door, Maria spoke, 'Tony's state is critical, it seems as though the Tesseract has bound itself to Tony's DNA and it can't be removed without killing him and even then it wouldn't fully remove the Tesseract'

'You came here to tell us what we already know, Tony is dying, and unless you have any way we can get Steve with Tony then I suggest you move away from me before I get out my arrows' Clint snarled.

'Agent, I don't need to remind you that I have a higher authority than you, but I didn't come down here to tell you about that, what I came here to tell you is that Fury is currently updating his bosses and Steve is currently in medi cell 2. The combination is 447520.5F. I'll see how long I can get you before Fury notice's that Steve is out of the cell. But you have to lock him with Tony when he does. Only I know the combination to both cells so I am putting myself at risk so Dr. Banner?'

'Yes?'

'You owe me that drink'

Bruce smiled, 'yes ma'am'.

'Anyway,' Maria continued, ignoring Clint's wolf whistle. 'The code to keep him and Tony together, is 547994.34E, it's not far from Steve's cell. Just go left, then right then left, left and forward for 20 metres until you go right again and it's the first cell you come to'

'Oh no, that's not far at all' Clint said.

Maria shot him a look before touching her ear. 'Fury's nearly finished go now, remember Steve's code is 447520.5F, and Tony's is 547994.34E. Hurry' Maria said, making shooing gestures with her hands.

Natasha paused as she left the room, 'thank you Maria, Bruce likes the colour blue'.

Maria blushed briefly and she walked out of the room and turned right, towards a furious Fury.

* * *

Steve paced his cell, clutching his side gently, he'd healed, but it was still a bit tender so he wasn't allowed to do any heavy lifting for a day or two. And he really wasn't allowed to walk. But he was on edge, Tony was dying and Fury had banned him from seeing him, even gone as far as locking him in a cell away from Tony.

_I really don't want to be in Fury's shoes __**when **__Tony wakes up_ Steve thought, he looked at his bed. It was a standard issue cell room bed, not really suitable for someone with injuries and super serum like himself. He kicked at the bed and kept doing so until it fell apart. Still enraged he kicked the door and punched the wall beside it, not caring that his knuckles were fastly becoming bloody. He closed his eyes and every time he punched he thought of Tony's face, pale in colour and slightly translucent, his brow, sweaty and hot, his chest rising and falling too slowly. The arc reactor, the most lightest blue that you have ever seen, so light you had to get up close to check that it was still on.

He started punching faster when he thought of Fury, hitting Tony repeatedly, and the Avengers were holding him back, not letting him get to Tony.

The heart monitor next to Tony started to flatline. When Tony's chest stopped rising, Fury turned to look at Steve and he smiled, before raising his gun to shoot Steve in the head.

'Steve?'

Steve whirled around and came face to face with Clint. He raised his fist, but in anticipation of this Clint ducked and kicked at Steve's shins. Forcing him to the floor, Clint placed his foot on top of Steve's torso.

'Cap! Wait, just follow us, and we can get you to Tony' Clint said, as he removed his foot. Steve nodded slowly and accepted Clint's hand when he extended it.

'Captain' Thor said, 'the agent of the Hill said we have to hurry'.

Steve nodded and through misty eyes followed the rest of the Avengers, through the corridors of the helicarrier.

'We may need to knock some guards out' Natasha said nodding to Clint. He swiftly pulled out a knock out gas grenade, and ran ahead of the group. Steve walked side by side with Thor. Thor clasped his hand on his shoulder and said in a very quiet voice, 'Captain, the man of Iron is strong as are you, but your love for each other is stronger than any love on Asguard and we take love very seriously. Do not let anyone keep you from Tony'.

Steve looked at the God and smiled, 'you know, you're right, thanks Thor,'.

'It was nothing Captain' Thor said as they turned the final right and saw Clint leaning against a wall watching Tony with one of his feet gently resting on one of the four guards.

'Seems like they wanted all of us away from Tony' he said as he punched in the code for Tony's cell. It triggered an alarm, which made the door start to close. Sprinting forwards, Steve just made it into the cell before it shut. And the alarms were silenced. He ran to the window and said, 'thank you, now run, get out of here before you get caught'.

The Avengers all nodded and left, Clint and Thor dragging the four guards with them.

Steve turned around and ran the short distance towards Tony's body. He sat in the chair by Tony's head and grasped his hand tightly.

'Oh my gosh, Tony, you…' Steve trailed off as he let the tears fall. He looked over Tony's motionless body and he saw how pale his arc reactor was and how he had to have one of those modern technologies that hospitals used for respiration.

His fingers traced Tony's bare chest, ghosting across the arc reactor. He rested his head against Tony's and whispered, 'Tony,' before clearing his throat and rubbing his face in Tony's hair, 'Tony, I, I never told anyone this but, when I found out that I was going to be working with Howard's son, I was sceptical at first because I didn't want anyone to replace Howard but I took one look at you, just one bloody look and you had me smitten, I was so scared, yet so intrigued, you made my heart jump whenever you spoke to me, and I couldn't help myself when I shouted and became a, well lets face it, a jerk. I was scared of my feelings, and so I tried to get you to hate me, when I was younger, I'd ask my mother whenever I was ill, to read to me, she used to read stories where everyone was happy and they found their soul mate. I remember asking her once about whether it could be another guy for me, and she whispered I was destined for someone great, someone smart, and I'd be happy. So I shouldn't worry about what the country thought, just about my feelings and I'm so glad she said that, I regret not going to see her before I went under the ice but, when you wake up, if it's okay, I'd like to visit her grave and talk to her. I'd like you to come too. But you needn't if you don't want to. Look,' Steve paused as he sniffed Tony's hair, 'I love you Tony, more than any other person I have ever loved combined and, just,' Steve started to choke up, 'don't die, please, God don't let him die!'

Behind him, the Avengers and Maria had Fury at gunpoint and only heard snapshots of Steve's speech, they were too focused on keeping Fury from Steve.

So no-one noticed when Tony flat lined.

* * *

**Thank you A for giving me 'don't die on me'.**  
**Could i ask y'all to review? I'd like to reach at least 100 by the time i'm finished with this, so please be nice and review... I may even have a mini scene with Steve's mom, and maybe her grave? Also Tony will be back and he'll punch Loki and hopefully annoy the heck out of Fury and JARVIS during recovery, cause this ain't a death fic... much. Please Review xx**


	13. Flatlining my love, by you I am strong

**Thank you for the amazing response for the last chapter, if you could keep it up then the date will be the next chapter! Enjoy, my favoritist people in the world! :D Tony and Steve thank you very much.**

* * *

Clint noticed first, his eyes sharpening on the line on the respirator next to Tony.

'STEVE! HE'S FLATLINED!' he shouted.

Steve looked up at Clint and saw the horror on his and the rest of the Avengers faces. His ears now picking up a slow beep. One that Steve never wanted to hear come from Tony. He turned to the monitor and abruptly stood up.

'NO, TONY, NOOOOO' he cried and smacked Tony's chest, before turning to the Avengers and rubbed at the tears in his eyes and pressed the button beside the door allowing them all in. Bruce ran in first, immediately using his medical knowledge on Tony, followed by Clint and Natasha who were keeping Fury at gun point, and Thor who was glaring at Fury and had tears in his eyes. Maria was talking into her comm system, 'we need a containment cell for Director Fury' she spoke in a neutral tone, 'I don't care, NOW!' she replied into the system.

Steve slid over to the wall and collapsed to the floor, hands clenched he looked over at Tony, who was currently under-going deliberation. Steve watched as Bruce said 'CLEAR' and Tony's body jolted upwards. Thor came over to Steve, 'the Man of Iron is strong, he has died a couple of times recently and he has come back'.

Steve looked at Thor, 'but what if he comes back now and he's completely gone, you saw what he was like when he woke up after Loki killed him'.

'You have to live in faith Captain, Tony is a strong and determined man, much like yourself. Believe Captain, I have to go now, my brother has sent me a message determining the Tesseract'

'Go,' Steve quietly said, acknowledging his thanks. Thor left the room just as Bruce said his 3rd 'CLEAR'.

Fury was stood at the opposite end of the room, his eyes full of shock at the sight of the Iron Man's failing body, and full of disbelief at his agents reaction to keeping the Captain away from the person who wanted him dead. His eyes shifted over to Maria whose expression was unreadable but her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

He tried not to look at Tony when Bruce shouted 'CLEAR', but it was impossible. For Clint was making him and his gun was pressed to Fury's temple.

'This, Fury, you wanted to keep Steve from seeing Tony. Even if Tony's in his final moments, Steve deserves to be with him'. Clint spat.

* * *

'Brother, I see you have received my message, how is the man of Iron doing? Still angry and hurting your friends?' Loki said when Thor came into view.

'Hold your tongue brother, Tony is dying, we have stabbed him with the spear but his body is failing, what did you want to tell me about the Tesseract?'

Loki smirked, and looking up at Thor he replied, 'if someone dies twice at the hands of the same substance then the Tesseract becomes them, they will lose their humanity and unless they are strong enough they won't be able to control themselves,' at Thor's shocked expression Loki finished with 'what? I had to have a back-up'

'Is what you say true?'

'Brother dear, would I lie to you?'

'Yes'

'I do not joke when it comes to back up options'

Thor, knowing when his brother was telling the truth backed away from the cell, and started running back towards the medi-cell.

* * *

It had been 15 minutes since Tony went into cardiac arrest, and it was when Bruce regrettably said 'I'm sorry' to Steve and he looked at his watch, 'time of death; 18:26'. He unplugged the system and gestured for the Avengers to follow him, more so now that Maria's guards for Fury had turned up. None of them would look at Steve, they just bowed their heads and walked out. Even Fury was starting to regret not letting Steve in earlier.

Steve stood up and walked slowly towards Tony. His fists loosened as he looked upon Tony's empty body. He slumped in the chair and picked Tony of the bed and held him close. Sobbing, 'we had a date'.

* * *

Thor ran past the Avengers on his way to Tony. Natasha caught his arm.

'THOR!' she barked.

Thor stopped at looked at her, her face covered in tears, she spoke softly, 'Tony died, we've left Steve with him'.

Thor turned to look down the corridor in horror before running back down it.

'THOR!' Natasha shouted, before nodding at Clint and taking off after Thor. She caught up with him and forced him to the ground. 'Thor, give Steve some time to take in Tony's death'

'Natasha, Loki said that if Tony died again he'd come back fully bad' Thor boomed. Natasha leapt up off him and pressed her earpiece. 'Guys, Tesseract' she spoke and started to run back towards Tony. Thor followed, and they both silently prayed they were not too late.

Steve gently rocked back and forth in his chair, Tony had been officially dead for 5 minutes nearly and for Steve it still hadn't truly sunken in.

'My mother died before I had the serum, but I think even if she had been alive I wouldn't of gone to her, I ran away you see, and if she was alive then I'd hate to have seen her face when I returned, because she'd cry and I hated my mother crying. She was always so brave and strong no matter what. Even when father died and on her last day. She put on a brave face for me. I wish I had a photo of her to show you Tony'.

Steve pulled Tony from his torso and looked at him. He looked again and rubbed at his eyes.

_Surely it's my eyes playing tricks on me_ he thought.

He looked again but, yes, the arc reactor was starting to turn a faint blue. Steve shook Tony.

'Tony?' he whispered, 'Tony' he said, louder this time.

With a sudden gasp, Tony sat bolt upright and looked at Steve. His eyes bright blue. Steve frowned but kept Tony close to him.

Tony cocked his head at something behind Steve. His eyes following people. Tony clutched at Steve when they burst in and shouted, 'LET GO OF STEVE'.

Steve turned in horror as Thor pulled him of Tony and Tony fell to the ground, whacking his elbow on the bed. Natasha pulled her gun out and cocked it, aiming it at Tony, she pressed her finger to the trigger, but was knocked aside by Steve.

'I told you all before, I will fight for Tony. He will not be lost to the Tesseract'

'Captain, my brother told me that if Tony died then he would lose his humanity, as he is not strong enough, you saw how the only way that Tony could gain control. He has to be killed or your friends will die'.

Steve glared at Thor and turned back to Tony and pulled him up, Tony's hands rested on Steve's fore-arms and Steve's on Tony's back. He watched as the Avengers ran into the medi-cell and he closed his eyes and smashed his lips to Tony's, pressing their bodies close together. When he pulled apart, he watched Tony's eyes change from blue to the colour Steve knew was his Tony. A warm chocolate brown.

'Tony,' Steve beamed, 'you got control'

'Well duh, I do have you, spangles, to thank for that though' Tony rasped, his throat hoarse from not speaking for a couple of days.

Steve smirked and brought their lips together again, 'you owe me a date' he whispered.

* * *

**Y'all know the drill, Review? xxx**


	14. I'm back, we should go for our date now

**My apologies if the chapter is crap**

* * *

Tony slowly walked towards his friends, he pulled the gun from Barton's grip and said, 'point it at eye patch' before grinning and pulling him into a hug. Clint reciprocated as did Natasha and Thor.

'Man of Iron' he boomed, 'it's good to see that you beat my brother'.

'Speaking of the little bastard, where is he?'

'In cell block 3F' Natasha replied.

'Well, let's all go on an adventure whilst I am still pumped full of happy thing which FYI I should never have because I don't shut up'

'So basically your normal self?' Steve smirked.

'Watch it spangles, save the cockiness for down below and tonight' Tony replied. Steve blushed profusely, so Tony walked over to him and smacked his ass. Clint coughed. Thor averted his eyes and Natasha just stared at Clint's ass wondering the same sort of thing Tony was thinking. 'So children, did you miss me?' Tony said after he'd finished attacking Steve.

Thor boomed, 'yes we did Iron Man'

'Thor, Thor, Thor, _mi compadré_, call me Tony'

Thor chuckled, 'we shall keep the man of the eye patches and Loki in their cells if you wish to have your date with the captain'

Tony looked back at Steve, whose face was alive with happiness, 'only if you feel up to it' Steve said.

'I made a promise Spandex' Tony said and pulled out his hand, 'plus the Tesseract does have its benefits, I heal much faster, plus…' Tony trailed of and picked Steve up gently, 'I can literally pick you up now, so we can be as rough as we like baby'

'TONY! Details not needed' Natasha protested and stuck her tongue out at him when he replied, 'I'm sure Barton is rough too'

'Oh very mature' he said as he saw her tongue poking out of her mouth. 'Now, see you've just proven the children point further Tash, good luck getting laid tonight Bartiie'

'Oh lord, Steve take him out now' Clint said.

'See ya Bartiie, Tash and Mr Bicep man' Tony winked and dragged Steve out of the room, making a point of shoving him against the window and kissing him passionately.

'I think I preferred him unconscious,' Natasha said.

* * *

Tony walked with Steve along the corridors of the hellicarrier, ignoring the scared looks he received from some of the SHIELD members. He passed Fury's cell and waved 'hiya eyepatch' before linking his hand with Steve's. If people had been absent for the last week then they wouldn't think twice of Tony talking uncontrollably and making many agents look away from him.

And they wouldn't think twice of Fury glaring daggers at Tony's back.

'Stee-ve' Tony protested as Steve walked the opposite way to the lifts, which was nowhere near Loki's cell.

'Pleaseee' Tony begged.

'Nope'

'Steve'

'Nope'

'I'll pay you?

'Nope'

'Oh really not even if I let you…' Steve clamped Tony's mouth shut and shoved him against a wall. 'You'll let me?' he asked eyebrows raised.

'Dominance, I like,' Tony replied when he could speak, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Steve smirked and ground his hips towards Tony.

'Bloody hell you're needy' Tony moaned as Steve nipped his neck, 'are you gonna let me or are we gonna have to fight for dominance'

Tony stared at Steve with his lust blown eyes, 'baby,' he purred, 'I am so gonna fight for dominance, I'll have to get JARVIS to find us a safe un-breakable room'.

Steve smirked and let go of Tony, 'it's 6pm, we should be going to the Tower now'

'Oh I know, I know, you need to get your stars'n'stripes make up perfectt' Tony purred and cupped Steve's ass.

'And you have never been more sexual, I need to dose you up with more of that painkilling medicine' Steve said and gently removed Tony's hand from his ass.

'How's about some of your own medicine _Captain Rogers'_ Tony whispered and dragged Steve along with him towards the lifts.

* * *

It took everything that both Steve and Tony possessed not to rip each others clothes of in the lift. It turned out that because Tony was in full control of the Tesseract all of his characteristics were strenghthened and because of the pain medication, it was ten times as strong. Making Tony attack Steve with his mouth on every 'DING' of the lift.

Granted there was only 2 'DING's but the principality was still there.

They reached the suit storage and Tony called his to him. 'I'm gonna fly you to the moon' Tony hummed as he stepped into it.

Steve laughed when Tony added another song to his humming.

'Tick tock on the clock, and I wanna suck your cock tonight, if that's alright, then we'll fuck till daylight'.

Tony turned to Steve who had his hands on his hips trying his hardest to frown, but was failing epically.

'What? I'm horny' Tony said and gestured for Steve to come over to him.

He pressed a button on his suit and said, 'JARVIS, hiya, how's my favorite A.I?'

'_Sir, it has been a while since I heard you last, and I am your only A.I system, sir'_

'Wow! Leave you alone for a day or two and you find a gob'

'_No more so than you sir'_

'Steeve! JARVIS has got a gob'

Steve just laughed and politely asked the A.I to 'open up the escape route' and clenched up for Tony as he pressed himself against Steve's back, 'no distracting now Tony' Steve drawled and wrapped his hands onto Tony's Iron Man ass.

'Same goes for you Captain Kinky'

'_Sir, I have opened the escape route, though it needs to be closed now'_ JARIVS said as Tony lifted into the air and he pulled Steve with him.

'You can talk' Steve protested as Tony grabbed his torso mid-flight and let his hand trail down towards his crotch.

Steve remained still, and refused to give into Tony. Which was a good thing because they were now above the skies of New York on course for the Tower.

* * *

Tony had missed his suit and it seemed so did his suit as it flew faster than he'd ever gone in his suit.

Steve however was slightly nauseous at the speed but he focused on the Tower in the distance rather than the people below who were obviously talking about Iron Man fondling Captain America.

Steve smirked, _well at least they may not find out about Tony's Tesseract side now_.

'STEVE! YOU READY YET?' Tony called from the other room.

'NEARLY' Steve shouted from in the bathroom, he un screwed his aftershave and patted it against his cheeks and sprayed some Lynx on himself before opening the door to a very casual looking Tony.

'Even casual you look fuckable' Tony said happily and sniffed the air, 'Mm Mm Mmm, you spell delightful' before linking his arm with Steve. His pale blue top complimenting Steve's darker one.

'Now,' Tony said 'Coney Island'.

'I see the drugs are wearing off'

'Yeah, but I can still be a seductively gorgeous guy without them'

Steve laughed at this and as they started towards the stairs Tony said, 'okay, I want to know 2 things, well maybe 3 and then this night is all about what you want to do, everywhere and anywhere, it applies to here and Coney Island, okay?'

'Okay, what do you want to know?'

'1, how many people did I kill?'

'Tony-'

'Please Steve'

_Damn him with his chocolate eyes! _'About 30'

'Dammit! Uh, how long was I out for?'

'About a week, Fury wouldn't let me see you'

'Dick head, and 3, when did you want to see your mother?'

Steve gasped, at the same time they reached the bottom of the stairs, 'you heard me?'

'Every word' Tony confirmed.

'She's buried in Brooklyn, Cypress Hills Cemetery. She's buried near the Memorial Abbey, one of the closest to it' Steve softly recited.

'We'll go, whenever you want, what about your father?' Tony asked as he opened the entrance door.

'Next to her'

'Then we'll see him too'.

'Thank you Tony, it really means a lot'

Tony smiled up at Steve and opened the car door for him.

'Happy?'

'Yes sir?'

'Coney Island please, we gotta date' Tony said and climbed in after Steve, leaning into him and resting his head on the Captain's shoulder.

* * *

**I know I said you'd get the date but I needed a filler chapter, plus I had homework so I couldn't work on this as much as I wanted too. Please keep up your wonderful reviews and I will have the date next chapter, after that Loki punching and Fury punching. Maybe after that the graveyard? Plus Bruce and Maria will have a kiss soon.**


	15. The Date, Candyfloss, Waves and Stars

**I profusely apologise for not updating 2 days in a row but I have a sur-fucking-prise Spanish test coming up and I need to revise for it (apparently). But I figured that there are not many chapters left and I wanted to give you really awesome ones so the updates are going to be slower so you can technically enjoy it for longer, please continue to review, they mean so much to me, we're almost at 100, so please review, thank you for being patient, and without further ado here is the date…**

* * *

Steve walked arm in arm with Tony as they passed the big wheel Steve said, 'when I was young, Bucky, he took me on here, said I'd enjoy it. I had never been more scared when it started to move and Bucky started to shake it. I was sick all over some poor man. But Bucky was right, I enjoyed it. It was nice being able to go on a ride. He reminded me of it the night I first saw your father. And Erskine, but what struck me, was the hovering car. He said they'd all be around in a couple of years. But,' Steve turned and faced Tony, 'they're not, and what makes you better than him, is that you don't feed us promises that you can't keep, you even remembered our date'

'Well, Captain Emotion. Dates are great ways to continue most of our encounters on the helicarrier'.

Steve laughed and looked up at the ride they had stopped at, the big wheel.

He spun Tony around, 'heya big guy what's the ohh' Tony said.

'Can we go on it?' Steve asked, 'it's the same ride'.

'As in the one that you and Bucky?'

'Yeah'

'Of course Steve, just don't be sick this time. You may be _my _Captain, but the sick, I do not want to be that poor unsuspecting victim'.

Steve smiled and placed his hands on Tony's hips, bringing him closer, he growled softly into his ear, 'Tony, you do realise that you are coming with me, sitting on my lap, whilst I bite' Steve pressed his lips to Tony's neck, 'here' he placed them further down, 'here' and further down again, 'here' he then pressed his lips lightly on Tony's right shoulder, 'and here' he finished, causing Tony to moan and whimper, 'what the fuck are we waiting for?' and he grabbed Steve's hand and ran towards the entrance of the big wheel.

'C'mon Cap, what are you waiting for' Tony yelled as he paid the greying man behind the counter. Steve walked slowly up to the cage and carefully climbed in, adjusting himself so he was comfortable he quickly grabbed Tony and pulled him in, making him straddle his hips. Tony's eyes were now lustful and dark.

Steve brought Tony's body close to him and he bit at Tony's neck, sucking gently when Tony began to moan and rock himself against Steve.

Steve pulled apart, 'naughty, naughty' Steve chastised and dragged his hand towards Tony's crotch, 'you need to learn your place, _soldier' _Steve purred.

Tony moaned and forced himself not to rock into Steve's hand. But he couldn't stop himself saying, 'when we get back_ sir, _you're gonna have to teach me'.

Tony smirked as Steve closed his eyes and moaned, nearly giving in to the pleasures of flesh. But he regained control and Steve resumed biting Tony's neck, hard and quick, sending jolts of pleasure all over Tony' body.

Their cage started the descent downwards and as soon as it did, Steve and Tony begrudgingly pulled apart, not wanting to give the old man below a heart attack.

'Thank you' Steve said to the man as he opened their cage door.

The man just sighed, 'at least manners haven't been forgotten'.

Steve smiled sadly and with Tony next to him they walked towards the candy stand. Where three colours of candy floss could bought. Steve's eyes lighted up at the bubble gum pink, baby blue and soft white colours. Tony smirked and walked over to the bored teenager and said, 'one of each candyfloss' large, and 2 large cola's'.

'That'll be $15' the teenager said in a monotone voice. Tony pulled out his wallet, paid before he shouted, 'STEVE' as the man's attention was currently on the bright lights of the carousel.

Steve turned around and his eyes lit up with joy, he ran over to Tony.

'Pick up the candyfloss' Tony said and grabbed the cola's.

'Are they?'

'For you? Yes, you need to try candyfloss Steve, candyfloss is the best thing in the world, plus there's three flavours, three! And they all taste different, we should go on the beach, walk and eat them there and then we can lie down on the beach, and look at the stars and count them, and I can stroke your hair, and you can tell me all about Bucky and everyone and you can rest on my chest and we'll fall asleep to the sounds of the waves and-'

'Tony?

'Yeah?'

'Take a breath'

'Oh, right' Tony smiled gently and breathed, sipping some of the cola he bit at the baby blue candyfloss Steve was currently nose deep in.

'Hey!' Steve protested.

Tony just grinned through the candyfloss and dived further into the floss until he reached Steve's lips and licked them, before pulling back, candyfloss getting caught in his goatee. Steve laughed at this and plucked some candyfloss and moved it towards Tony's lips. Tony opened them and sucked on Steve's fingers, getting them slippery and even more sticky than what they were originally.

They continued like this as they walked down towards the beach, Steve now down to the bubble gum pink candyfloss, slurped at his cola oblivious to the smirks Tony had on his face as he watched.

'So, Steee-ve' Tony drawled, 'are we you know'

'Are we what Tony?'

Looking around to find that they were on their own on the beach, Tony pushed Steve to the ground, straddling him and nipping at his neck, 'going out?'

'Ohh, Tony, ohh, fuck, yes' Steve moaned as Tony rocked back and forth, the bubble gum candyfloss covered in sand and the cola long since empty from the cup.

'That's good Cap, cause I'd really hate to be fuck buddies'

'Fuck buddies?'

'Another time darlin' another time' Tony said and pressed his lips to Steve's, allowing Steve to take control and let him, flip him over. Grinding him into the sand, 'woah Cap, you certain-, holy mother dammit!' Tony cried out as Steve licked Tony's neck from the top of his sternum to his chin, licking the candyfloss of his goatee.

'B-b-bastard' Tony stuttered as Steve's hands found their way towards the top of Tony's pants.

'Ste-ve' Tony groaned, 'we should' Steve's hands slid underneath Tony's pants, 'fuck it' Tony moaned out and placed his hands on Steve's shoulders, bringing him closer to his body and kissed Steve's collar bone. Making the older man, writhe in pleasure. Steve and Tony grinded their hips together and would've gone further had the waves not lick at Tony and Steve's calves.

'Well shit' Tony remarked, as the cold water sunk into his pants.

'I guess we'll have to get you out of those wet pants then' Steve sighed flirtatiously and picking up his empty cola cup he filled it with the sea water and chucked it over Tony, making his torso wet.

'You wanna water fight Rogers?' Tony asked, bemused.

'Are you saying you want one?' Steve responded.

Tony glanced at the water and pushed at Steve's chest, slowly forcing him backwards, soaking their pant legs, 'Tony?'

'You wanna get wet _sir_?'

Steve turned around and slowly started to sit down, dragging Tony with him, 'we can't do anything in here, but I can get you so wet, your clothes need to be ripped off' Steve growled as he pushed backwards, Tony following him, wrapping his legs around Steve's waist, Tony splashed Steve with some water, 'and what about you _sir_?'

Steve smiled and sunk lower into the water, Tony going with him, they met underwater, Tony colliding his lips with Steve's and when they rose, the stars above them twinkled in the moonlight.

'You're beautiful' Tony murmured, as he kissed Steve's ear.

'So bloody beautiful' he said again and dragged Steve out of the water, 'and I think you're wet enough' he smirked and they walked out of the water, Steve picking up a shell as he went, their jackets, nearly submerged in the water, Tony alerted the A.I in his ear to send a car to Coney Island. And whilst they were waiting for it, Steve and Tony both blurted out at the same time, 'I love you'.

'Well that's good,' Tony smiled and wrapped his hands in Steve's, the pair both shivered as an icy breeze decided to blow in their direction and their wet clothes nipped at bare skin.

'We'll warm up soon' Tony promised, 'in the bedroom, on the couch, near the bar' Steve just rolled his eyes and snuggled against Tony. His eyes half open, alert for the car, as was Tony. Both content that Tony had overcome the Tesseract and both over the moon about the outcome of the date.

* * *

**Review? Updates as we are coming to an end, will be every 2 days, not because I want to be mean, but because of Spanish. I mean I have to learn like 4-5 paragraphs in Spanish for an oral.  
Which makes me think of Steve and Tony, I am so going to fail. Thanks for bearing with me though !**


	16. Chewing Fury out & some Avenger's lovin'

**I apologize for the lack of updates, but I've been revising for that exam. But it paid off as I got an A. Anyway, hope this chapter's great, please continue your lovely reviews, we're so close, and the end is coming.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nick Fury had been locked in the containment cell for 2 days now and he was living up to his name, he was furious. Even his trusty agent Maria had gone against him, for the sake of Tony Stark. Who was, when the last time Fury saw him, smirking at him, hand in hand with Steve Rogers. A man who up until that day Fury thought had the hots for a long since dead girl.

But that was two days ago and Nick hadn't seen Tony or Steve, heck he hadn't seen any of the Avengers, just the occasional agent who beeped in his food.

If he was there for another couple of days, maybe a week then Nick would say he missed seeing his Avengers, and he'd be willing to apologise for not allowing Steve to sit with Tony. Even though it was in Steve's best interests.

He was starting to get anxious, if the Avengers were staying away from him this long did it mean that Tony had lost control again and they were all dead? Or was the answer more in the form of they hated him?

Nick hoped it was the latter. Because he didn't think he could deal with all of his Avengers dead.

'Fury' a voice buzzed over the inter comm.

'What?' Nick barked.

'You are being released'.

'Oh, um, when?'

'Now'.

There was a short buzz before the door opened, 'please make your way to headquarters' the voice, more demanded than told.

Nick walked out of the room before the door could close and headed up to the headquarters of the hellicarrier.

* * *

When he got there he saw three things.

Number 1; all of his Avengers, Steve and Tony included.

Number 2; a screen covered in information about the Tesseract.

And Number 3; another screen with Loki on it.

'Fury' Maria Hill nodded as Fury took the only seat in the room.

'Agents,' Fury responded.

'Look Fury, you are so lucky right now that I'm not allowed to go near you, because so help me God I will kill you' Tony said, 'but we've all come to a decision that you have to be suspended from live action for a week, we can't allow you to- '

'LOOK AT US WHEN WE SPEAK!' Natasha shouted at Fury's bowed head.

Fury raised his head at Natasha's outburst, locking his eyes with Tony.

'As I was saying, we can't allow you to make the decisions that affect the whole team, you proved that you cannot be trusted to dictate us. Maria will be acting director due to her actions when I was dying. Fury, please hand in your gun and your ID and report to base on the 26th of November'

'But that's two months away' Fury protested.

'Well you kept Steve away from me' Tony snapped.

'What is it with you two? Last time I saw you, you were holding hands'

'That is not of your concern Agent' Maria Hill said.

Fury glared at Maria Hill, before begrudgingly pulling his ID out of his pocket.

'You'll be paid sick leave for this' Tony said, before walking over to Fury to collect the ID.

He passed it back to Steve and grabbed Fury's collar, pulling him close to his face he growled, 'don't you ever, ever, keep Steve away from me again, if you do everyone here would not hesitate in letting me lose control, and you've seen what I'm like when I don't have control' Tony finished. He dropped Fury in his chair before smacking him around his face.

'Do not do that again' Tony said before going over to Steve and kissed him on the lips. Fully and passionately.

'Dismissed' Maria Hill said to Fury as he gawped at Steve and Tony making out on his – no – Maria's desk.

'And guys, if you're gonna do that, do it on your own desks'.

Steve and Tony pulled apart before they both dashed out of the office and ran away. Each of them tugging at one another.

'You see Fury, that's why Steve and Tony shouldn't be kept apart' Natasha said and walked out of the room, followed by Thor and Banner, leaving behind Barton and Maria.

'Sir, with no respect whatsoever, you're lip bleeding heavily' Barton said as he got up to leave, 'I'll tell Steve and Tony about what time the meeting is later Maria, good luck on your date'.

'Thank you Clint' Maria replied, 'now Fury, out' Maria barked, and gestured for Fury to leave. When he didn't move, Maria pulled out her gun, 'or do we have to make the suspension more permanent?'

Fury nodded and stood up, walking towards the door he placed his hand on the frame and said, 'I still believe I was doing the right thing by not allowing Steve to see Tony, everyone knew that the Tesseract side of Tony wanted him to kill Steve'.

'Everyone also knew it was because the Tesseract altered feelings turning love into hate' Maria deadpanned, 'now get out of my sight, before I shoot you'.

Fury nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Maria to sit down and rub her temples.

* * *

Steve had Tony backed up against the wall and was biting his neck and grinding his hips with Tony's. Tony was moaning, his hands feeling their way through Steve's hair and he used his new found strength to swap their positions and he became the one biting Steve's neck and Steve the one running his hands through Tony's hair.

The pair, slowly backing away from the wall, hit the edge of the desk, absent mindedly using one hand to chuck everything of it, Tony hitched his hips up, sitting on the desk, he lent back, pulling Steve onto him.

'You had your turn last night_ sir'_ Tony purred, 'and this morning, and 2 hours ago in the shower, you owe me _sir'._

Steve practically turned into a tiger in the frenzy of taking Tony's clothes off. And when they were off he pounced onto Tony.

* * *

Natasha was talking to Thor about some Asgardian tradition that Thor hated, but Natasha wasn't quite sure why as she had zoned off when she heard bumps and crashes from above. Knowing who they were she thought of Clint and smiled as the said person came into the kitchenette and distracted Thor from his rant.

'Why don't you go outside Thor, it's just starting to thunder' Clint suggested.

'I think I will friend, it has been a while since I have seen the natural state of thunder' Thor replied and walked out the way Clint had come in.

'So?' Natasha said.

'So…' Clint smirked and pressed his lips to Natasha's, backing her against the fridge, she kissed him back and pulled him close to her.

* * *

'Maria?' Bruce knocked on the door of her new office.

'Yes Bruce?'

'Are you ready?'

'Of course, now, where are we going?'

'That,' Bruce started, 'would be telling' before linking his arm with hers, and whispering, 'you look beautiful' as they walked down the corridors of the hellicarrier, they passed Thor who was babbling about going to see the Thunder show.

* * *

**Sorry if you didn't like it.**


	17. Fire, Going Back? And a proposal of love

**I'll miss you all, this is it guys, the last chapter, I think an epilogue would ruin it, so goodbye. I may be doing a new Avengers story soon but when, I do not know, check out my poll on my profile and give me one last review! Thank you all so much. On the last chapter I said I got an A, my teacher told me it's an A Star so I gave you a longer chapter this time, instead of three more as you have all been so amazing and have stayed with me this past month. Thank you once again. **  
**Review, you know you want to!**  
**P.S anybody seen Rock Of Ages? It's amazing. And anybody read 50 Shades of Grey, that's my book at the moment.**

* * *

Thor sat outside of the Avengers Tower and looked up at the sky as it began to thunder, lying down he felt the rain cascade onto his face, smiling he thought of Jane. He really must call her, seeing as most of the Avengers now have partners.

Thor was just about to close his eyes when a voice sounded from behind him, 'you know brother, SHIELD really does need to update their security'.

Thor shot up and immediately reached for his hammer. Turing around as he caught it he saw Loki.

'Loki, why are you here?'

'You mean I have to have a reason for breaking out of that cell and coming to see my beloved brother?'

'Do not try with my Loki'

'Fine, fine, I only came to say that Tony Stark helped release me, and now I have to go, ta ta' Loki smiled and with a flash he was gone.

'LOKI!' Thor roared before swinging his hammer around and releasing his feet from the base to allow him to fly towards the hellicarrier.

* * *

Steve and Tony groaned as they woke up, their heads pounding. Tony was lay across Steve's lap and they were in Loki's cell.

'What the?' Steve murmured as he rubbed his head.

'I feel like I've gone ten rounds with the Hulk' Tony groaned as he rolled, inadvertently rolling the wrong way, so he ended up facing Steve's groin. Smirking Tony kissed it and rolled back, off Steve's lap and tried to stand up.

'Why are we in Loki's, hang on, where the hell is Loki?' Tony said, holding out his hand to help Steve up.

'I don't know, but I can't remember last night at all. And I don't think we were drunk'.

Tony walked over to the door, kicked it with his foot, before howling in pain and clutching it. Hopping on one foot, Steve chuckled, 'how bout we see if it's open first?'

Tony glared at Steve, and sat down on the floor, watching as the super soldier failed at opening the door.

Tony would've laughed, had he not had a brief flash of last night pass over his mind.

* * *

'_Hello Loki'_

'_Tony, I trust you have my instructions?'_

'_Yes,'_

'_And?'_

'_And I refuse to work with you'_

_Tony pressed a buzzer on the side of the cell allowing some gas to enter the cell._

'_Poor stupid Tony' Loki muttered as he controlled the fog to enter the corridor where Tony was instead of the cell. Upon seeing the gas Tony started to run but found doors shutting._

'_Tony?' Tony turned and saw Steve before he passed out._

* * *

'I think I know why we're here' Tony quietly said.

'What?' Steve said and spun around.

Tony looked up at Steve, 'it's all my fault' he said and his eyes darkened.

* * *

Natasha groaned awake, 'Clint' she hoarsely said and her eyes fluttered open, to find Clint looking at them, her head in his lap.

'Tash?' he said, 'I'm so glad, something's wrong, we can't get out of here and no-one is responding to my calls. I can't remember much about last night either, what about you?'

Natasha closed her eyes and thought back to the previous night, but came back with nothing. Opening them she sat up.

'No, no, Tash, I wouldn't do that' Clint protested, holding her shoulders.

'Why?'

'Well, I think your ankle's twisted and also, I'm comfy'

Natasha smiled, 'okay, but…' Natasha trailed off as she looked at the room's damage.

'What the hell happened here?'

'From what I can tell, we were either really drunk and had great sex' Clint said with a waggle of his eyebrows, but quickly added, 'or' before Natasha could hit him, 'we got attacked'.

'But by what?'

'Tony'.

* * *

'Tony?' Steve stuttered. Tony blinked, and to Steve's horror, black tears fell from his eyes.

'Tony?' Steve said again, backing towards the door.

'Steve?' Tony said in a very un Tony like voice, 'you have, have, you have to save me'.

'What do you mean I have to save you?'

'I, I don't know, I can't, I, I have to' Tony said before lurching forward, grasping at Steve's neck, 'what's wrong with me?' he gasped.

'T-Tony, put me down, just let me go Tony, you don't want to, h-hurt me' Steve choked.

'I can't help myself' Tony said but gently released his hand slightly from Steve's neck, 'I can't remember what I did, and I'm scared that I allowed it to control me, I do not want another relapse, not after what we have Steve'.

'I know Tony, I know' Steve assured and brought his hand slowly towards Tony's face. Stroking it, wiping away some of the black tears that Tony's eyes were still leaking. He brought his hand down Tony's chest, placing it on the arc reactor, 'it's what's in here that counts though Tony, you have to want to fight, I know it may seem like you are, but Tony, you have to believe that all of us, we love you, and we all will fight for you, all of us, even if you end up killing us, we will fight for you'.

'Steve' Tony moaned and let him go, forcing himself back, sinking to the floor, on his knees. 'I'm so sorry,'

Steve sank to the floor, opposite Tony.

'Hold me' Steve commanded, and Tony did, he crawled over to Steve and wrapped his arms around Steve's now trembling frame, pulling Steve towards him, he gently rocked back and forth, 'I love you so much it hurts Steve, you are the only person in the world who can calm me down. When Lok told me that he wanted me to release him, I wanted to, but the thought of what you'd look upon me with if I did, told me that I should not. So I gassed him, but it backfired and he made the gas go into the corridor where I was and eventually you.'

'That wasn't your fault' Steve murmured, his own eyes glistening with black tears.

'Before I got to you in the gym, I programmed something in the mainframe, allowing _me_ to not be able to gas Loki'.

'Oh Tony' Steve sighed and wrapped his arms around Tony, they stayed silent like that, just breathing together slowly, getting each other to calm down.

* * *

'Tony? You mean he's gone…again?' Natasha asked.

Clint nodded, 'from what I remember, Tony and Steve were together and they started throwing each other into walls. At first I think it was playful, then they started to fight and we tried to stop them, but they teamed up and well, I think the damage in the room can tell you the rest'.

'Do you know who knocked us out?'

'Well Tony was the predominant power in the fight but I think Steve made you twist your ankle'.

'I'll kill them both' Natasha murmured and twisted over so she could face Clint but was off his lap.

'Hey. I was comfy then Tash, you best have a good reason for this' Clint smiled.

'We need to get out of here and see if they are okay, they may have been controlled but they could have broken it and are injured. I bet we both did some damage to them, not many people can best us but those that do don't come away unscathed'.

'I've tried to get out but we can't, the door's blocked and I think I broke my arm' Clint said.

'How?'

'Tony' Clint replied. Up until this point Natasha hadn't really seen Clint fully, so she winced when she saw the shape he was in.

'I think I'm losing my assassin touch Tash, you'll have to help me,' Clint said as he felt her eyes roam his bruised face and arm wrapped closely to his body.

Natasha smiled, 'of course, are the comms open?'

'No, but I last tried an hour ago, you've been out for quite a while'

'Did you worry?'

'Yes'

Natasha smiled sadly and slowly crawled towards Clint, wrapping her arms around him and kissed his neck, 'thank you' she whispered, 'now I think it's time we talked about Budapest'.

Clint purred and shifted his position so he was being held by Natasha, but her twisted ankle was on top of him, 'so, you tell me your version of events and I'll tell you mine'.

Natasha smirked and started to retell her version of Budapest.

* * *

Tony looked sadly at Steve's face, black stains on his cheeks and his mouth slightly parted. And eyes closed, 'oh Steve, I wish I could fight for you, for all of you, but it's so, so hard. When I was younger, I'd always fight for my dad's attention, I never won, I was so happy when I finally left, but soon hated it. Bullied every day at MIT, because the people there were jealous of my genius, I always tried to find someone who would love me for me, and love the fact that I was clever and loved me for me, I mean there were some people there who said they loved me, but they only wanted me for my brains, not myself. You were the first person to love me for me, and I really want to fight for you, I really do, but I can feel it, it's rising up and I'm scared that I will lose so much control that I'll never be able to gain control again or I'll hurt you, and I don't want that, I really don't'.

'Tony' Steve sleepily said, and gently opened his eyes, 'I'll always be here for you, it hurts me to see you suffer,' Steve raised his hand and stroked Tony his face, Tony lent into it, his eyes closed for a brief second and he smiled, 'I wish that we never argued Steve'.

'I know, and I'm so sorry for what I said and for turning my back on you when we in that facility, if I knew this would happen then I wouldn't of let you go'.

Tony pressed his finger to Steve's lips, 'hush, it's all in the past Steve, I forgive you, and if this never happened then we might not have happened, I'd never of gone to Coney Island with you, and we wouldn't have gone last night to your mother and father's grave. And I could see just how much you wanted to see them. I love making you happy Steve, tell me how I can do that again'.

'I, I dunno, maybe we could see some art, watch a movie,'

'Anything else?'

'You'

'Me?'

'You make me happy Tony, I can't think of a happier life when you're in my life now'

Tony smiled and pressed his lips to Steve's, before recoiling.

'What's wrong?'

'Something, somethings wrong, the black from our eyes, that was what was in the gas, it's what controlled us, not the Tesseract, but' Tony paused as he sniffed the air. 'Oh God, can you smell that?'

Steve sniffed the air, 'yeah, it smells like…'

'Smoke'

'Which means…'

'There's a fire, and it smells close'.

'Tony?'

'Yeah?'

'Do you think we can get out or not?'

Tony smiled down at Steve, bending down to kiss his lips again, Tony replied, 'of course we can, just you watch us, now let's get that door open'.

* * *

There was a bang on the door, 'Friends Clint, Natasha, Steve, Tony, are you in there?' the booming voice of Thor shouted.

'Thor? It's just Clint and I' Natasha shouted, 'are Bruce and Maria with you?'

'Yes, stand back, I am about to knock down the door'.

'Ok' Clint called, and they watched as the door smacked open, revealing Bruce, Maria and Thor.

'Friends, we have to get out, my brother has escaped and this craft is on fire,' Thor said.

Bruce came over to Natasha and Clint, 'can you walk?'

'I can, but Tash can't'.

Bruce surveyed the damage in the room, 'who happened here?'

'Us and Steve and Tony'.

'Has Tony succumbed to the Tesseract?' Thor asked.

'I think so,' Natasha replied.

Bruce had a look at Natasha's ankle, and then surveyed Clint's injuries., 'you two are in no shape to fight at the moment, so we're gonna have to get you out before we try and help Steve and Tony, any idea where they are?'

'No' Natasha said.

Bruce looked at Clint, 'I'll wrap you ribs later, think you can cope with the pain?'

'Your ribs?'

'Yeah, I hurt them and my arm,' Clint said.

'Clint!' Natasha said.

'Look, Clint, can you cope with the pain? Natasha, I can't make you a splint right now, so Thor is going to have to carry you, is that okay?'

'Okay,' Natasha nodded and wrapped her arm around his neck as he lifted her up. Clint stood up slowly and looked at Natasha, 'you know, we never got to finish your version of Budapest' Clint said.

'We'll finish it tonight' – BANG! An explosion sounded from behind them and they turned, seeing nothing but knowing what it was they all started to run towards the loading bay, 'all agents have evacuated, at least we have another hellicarrier,' Maria laughed slightly, 'and that one has bigger training rooms, and is fire proof,'

'Does it have a room where I can beat up Agents without getting reprimanded?' Natasha asked.

'Yes' Maria replied.

'You hear that Clint, that's the room I'm going to beat you up in'.

'I'll beat you' Clint replied.

'Keep telling yourself that'

'Thor, take the next right' Maria said and handed Bruce her gun.

'In case the door won't open' she said and walked back the way they'd come.

'Maria?' Clint, Bruce, Thor and Natasha said.

'I can't leave them behind' she replied, 'they'll be somewhere nearby, give me 5 minutes,' she said and ran back to them, she kissed Bruce on the lips, 'I'll be fine' she said and ran back the way she'd came.

BANG! Another explosion sounded and the hellicarrier shook, causing Maria and the half of the Avengers to be blocked from one another, 'MARIA!' Bruce screamed.

'Banner calm down' Natasha said, 'Thor, get us out of here now, Barton you lead, Bruce, behind him, move now!'

Clint, Thor and Bruce all complied, and soon they were out onto the loading bay, with only one craft on it.

'We can't leave her, we have to wait,'

'Banner, look at the outside of it, in 10 minutes the engines will cut out and it will start to fall, locking the crafts to it, we have to go now, if we don't we'll die, and neither Maria, Steve or even Tony would want that, she'll be fine, she'll find them, but we have to go now' Natasha said, 'now, Barton, start her up'.

'Yes ma'am'.

* * *

Steve and Tony bashed at the door, denting it.

BANG!

'Was that?'

'Don't think about it Tony'

'Step back Steve and close your eyes'.

'What?'

'Trust me'

Steve did as Tony asked, and Tony touched his arc reactor and it elicited a massive pulse of energy, smashing the door smithereens. 'Now, let's go'.

* * *

Maria dodged the falling debris, trying desperately to not think about the fact that she's trapped, and there was no way for her to get out.

BANG!

Maria dodged left and found herself trapped again, blasted to the floor, she raised her arm to protect her face.

And found herself picked up, by a pair of strong hands, 'thanks for coming back for us' Steve's voice said and he placed her on her feet and they ran towards Tony.

'It's been 7 minutes, Barton what are you waiting for?' Natasha asked.

'Give her time'

'She wouldn't want us to kill ourselves, look if we get off here then we will stay hovered and have a track on the loading bay so that if they do get out there then we can send a ladder to them, or dive down for them, okay?'

'Good idea Tash' Barton said, 'are we all agreed?

'Yes' Bruce, Thor agreed.

Barton shoved down the gear stick and the craft rose, just as the hellicarrier started to fall.

'I'm sorry Bruce' Natasha said and placed her hand on Bruce's shoulder, rubbing it gently.

Tony and Steve were clearing paths with Maria staying close to them.

They all fell down as the hellicarrier lurched forward, 'we have 2 minutes before impact agents, we're gonna have to hurry' Maria said.

'We'll be fine, look, I think we had something to do with this, so we'll get you out of here,' Tony said and they ran right, up ahead was a door, 'Maria run first, Steve follow, stay there, I have to get the suit on to stop you from falling to your death' Tony said.

'Tony, that's suicide' Steve said, 'if I can't get to it, press the call button on your comms, the craft nearest should come to your aid. I'll be fine Steve' Tony said and kissed Steve on the lips. Before running left and towards the room where his suit was, which was a room blocked by fire, 'oh shit am I gonna regret this,' Tony said as he ran through the wall of fire, running towards his suit he placed it on, the air conditioning in it putting out the fire and his burns were soothed.

'JARVIS? I need you to assess how long it is until we hit the ground'

'_Sir, I regret, my pow, is, crit-' _JARVIS' voice crackled before cutting out.

'DAMMIT!' Tony said before running back towards Steve and Maria.

'STEVE! MARIA!' he called, but was struck with a metal pipe that fell, he fell to the ground and his visor fell off.

Tony started to cough, but he forced himself to stand up and he resumed running towards the exit, where Maria and Steve were waiting.

'We have 10 seconds' Maria said.

'Open the door' Tony commanded, before running towards Steve and Maria.

'NOW!' he shouted, Steve opened the door and Tony grabbed Maria and Steve's hands, flying them out just before the hellicarrier crashed into the water. He flew them towards land before his suit started to fail. He just landed Steve and Maria safely when it failed and he found himself thrown to the ground, head first.

* * *

'TONY!' Steve yelled and Maria and him ran over to Tony.

'Are you okay?'

'That was fun' Tony said, 'but I need a kiss so…'

Steve smiled and bent down to kiss Tony's lips, but Tony moved left, as he saw the hellicarrier above, 'hey look who it is' he smiled, but instead of letting Steve turn around he wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, pulled him on top of him, grinding his hips against Steve's, Tony kissed him, fully and passionately.

Tony broke apart from Steve, 'you are the only one who can keep me sane, marry me Steve'

Steve looked at Tony, before crashing his lips against Tony's 'of course I will', ignoring the 'whooping from above.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it, please review xxxx**


End file.
